Trials & Tribulations
by Irual
Summary: Why does a child genius Stutter, and have low confidence? & why does his brother pick on him? the answer to these and other questions await.Skip to 2nd chapter if U want2 avoid the most disturbing part so far. Summary&Warnings provided in each chapter R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story takes place after my fan fiction called Commitment Commencement. It starts immediately after that one and I DO have a word of warning for all readers, this plot does deal with child abuse and sexual predators._

_I am NOT an expert by any means and I am not judging anything but if you are under the age of sixteen or whatever age you should be to comfortably read about this sort of content then please DO NOT read this. If you e mail me I can give you a synopsis of the plot so you can follow the continuity of my storyline. _

_My e mail is irual Comcast. net without the spaces or send me a private message through this website. If all goes as planned this will be the most graphic chapter and the rest of the story will be intense in different ways__**. **__I will also be putting a brief summary of the plot of this story at the beginning of each subsequent chapter so people can skip the parts they don't want to read and still read the rest._

_Also, I will NOT be mentioning graphic sexual details; but the subject IS a touchy one so I thought an extra warning to be appropriate. The idea for this plot was inspired by my good friend and beta Opus-J and I thank him for his feedback and contributions. Please read and review and let me know if you have suggestions on how best to rate this or if I exceed the T+ rating and I'll move this to the M section or change it some other way. Thank you, your friend Irual._

**---**

Drake Mallard was not a patient duck, not when it came to dancing to someone else's tune anyway. He knew they owed old Scrooge McDuck; at least enough to be courteous and even more importantly Launchpad loved and missed the people here in Duckburg. He also knew that being the richest duck in the world meant that there were a lot of demands on Scrooge's time, but enough was enough. After all, he DID have an entire city to protect and waiting around had never been one of the things Drake Mallard or Darkwing did well.

The Mallard's had been invited to spend a couple of days here at Scrooge's estate after they had all returned home from the joint campout for the troop of Jr. Woodchucks from St. Canard and the troop from Duckburg and honestly Drake hadn't seen any reason to object. Gosalyn and Honker had run afoul of a vicious patch of poison-oak and had spent nearly a week bathed in a home brewed remedy that Morgana Macabre had made.

This treatment had resulted in their recovery from the resulting rash taking only about half the time it ordinarily would have and this had peeked Gyro Gearloose's interest considerably. He had asked Morgana if she minded letting him analyze a sample of the potion and Webbigail had seized the chance to beg them all to come for a short visit.

Webbigail Vanderquack had really taken a shine to Gosalyn and had begged shamelessly for the chance to be with the girl duckling from St. Canard where as she put it, 'In a place where we don't have to fight off the plants'.

Knowing this, and since old McDuck had not so subtly hinted that he wanted to talk privately to both Darkwing and Drake Mallard at the fundraiser last Thursday…. Drake had agreed to stay here at Mr. McDuck's home for the weekend after the fundraiser but Drake had to admit that the vast estate was more than a little intimidating, and as badly as he hated to admit it so was Scrooge McDuck.

Granted, most of the intimidation was unintentional. Scrooge had been very genuine and welcoming when they'd arrived and he had seemed truly upset when he'd left….That was still no excuse for leaving so abruptly, Drake thought as he rallied his temper and tried to be reasonable.

At breakfast Scrooge had acted as though he wanted to talk right away, until Duckworth had given him his mail and messages. Then the billionaire had rushed from the room only saying that he wanted to get together with Drake later this afternoon and to make themselves at home here on the estate until he called for Drake. According to Launchpad, Scrooge spent almost every waking moment dealing with his various interests around the globe but his excuse of having to attend an unexpected video conference wasn't sitting too well with his now uneasy house guest.

The extremely wealthy duck had been at the fundraiser dinner for the St. Canard orphanage Thursday night and had been very forthright in his support of both the cause the funds were being raised for and Darkwing's becoming a much more positive publicly known figure. That, combined with the unanticipated enthusiasm Darkwing had had to deal with at the party in the park; had really thrown Drake off his usual cool, calm, deductive thought patterns.

Drake WAS glad he had managed to get into his much more comfortable Darkwing mode for a few hours and get in some of the research he had wanted to in order to try and figure out who was behind changing his public image and reputation. Unfortunately though his research hadn't been very productive as far as figuring out what was really happening. Admittedly this didn't seem to be a BAD thing, not so far anyway; but since nether he nor S.H.U.S.H. had been behind it Drake felt his concerns were entirely justified. Unfortunately, Darkwing hadn't made a lot of progress in solving that mystery, but at least the Drake Mallard side of his life was going well for a change.

He smiled a little as he glanced at the engagement ring on his finger, for once Morgana wasn't upset with him, Launchpad was having a great time hobnobbing with Gyro and Gosalyn was having a blast playing with all the wonderful toys and other delights Scrooge had around. Admittedly, she was at least as much a threat to Scrooge's antiques and collections as any other natural disaster, but so far she hadn't broken anything and she'd been running around with the triplets and Webbigail for at least two hours now.

Smiling fondly at the thought of Gosalyn and wanting to check on her, Drake went out onto the balcony and watched his little darling as she challenged Huey to a race across the long side of the pool. Dewy and Louie had already been soundly trounced and since little Webby was the judge she was all for another race.

Drake felt a familiar swell of pride as Gosalyn managed to tie Huey even though this was her third race in just a few minutes, but his over protective father side was starting to get a little worried that she might be overdoing it. Before he could call down to the children though and get Gosalyn and the others to take a break; Webbigail's grandma Mrs. Beakley, who also acted as a kind of combination nanny and housekeeper for the triplets beat him to it.

Drake had to admire her technique, Mrs. Beakley didn't bother to let the children get started with any of their usual mischief. Instead she ushered them into the kitchen after wrapping them all in towels; with the promise of an early lunch and some of her homemade pound cake which was due to come out of the oven any minute and at that even Gosalyn stopped trying to protest about leaving the pool.

Watching how well Mrs. Beakley shepherded her charges made Drake a twinge envious of her skill before his more practical side kicked in. After all, he had only been a parent for just over a year and Gos was an active sturdy ten year old not a toddler so it was only natural that he still had a few insecurities.

Making a mental note to try and observe Mrs. Beakley's techniques and hopefully take some notes before they left if he could; Drake turned to go inside. He mentally chided himself as he realized that he'd been lax since he'd come here as far as paying attention to the staff. Drake had to catch himself to keep his reactions ordinary as he encountered Duckworth standing just inside the doors leading inside the bedroom he'd been offered for the weekend.

The usually unflappable butler's eyes were kindly in spite of the cautious tone in his voice as he stepped back slightly and offered, "Mr. Scrooge was quite insistent Mr. Mallard, I have arranged a coffee tray for you and Mrs. Beakley has prepared a light luncheon to be served in the small dining room. Mr. Scrooge sends his apologies, but this meeting is quite urgent and completely unexpected…."

Without saying anything about his frustration at being put off Drake forced himself to relax and smile at Duckworth. It wasn't the butler's fault and it wouldn't be right to take his frustrations out on someone who was just doing his job. "Thank you Duckworth, listen…we don't want to be any trouble for you and Mrs. Beakley. I know Gos is a handful…."

Duckworth actually looked slightly offended at this and Drake verbally slithered to a confused halt as the butler quietly informed him, "The comfort and well being of Mr. McDuck's guests is MY business sir and I assure you the young lady is no more trouble than the triplets."

Drake apologized uncomfortably, "I didn't mean to upset you Duckworth, we aren't used to all this and I don't want Gosalyn to take unfair advantage of you and Mrs. Beakley…."

Duckworth's smile turned suspiciously warmer than before as he answered, "It's quite alright Mr. Mallard. A person has to get up pretty early in the morning to pull the wool over Mrs. Beakley's eyes and I must admit, in confidence you understand; that I have come to enjoy the challenge involved in working around spirited young people."

Duckworth saw that this reassurance wasn't having quite the effect he had hoped and continued, "The triplets have been in residence here for almost two tears now so any antics they get up to with your charming daughter will be handled with all due haste and care for her wellbeing. I can assure you sir; we take her care as seriously as we do that of the other children."

Drake sighed and gave up trying to warn Duckworth, besides if he was lucky; Gosalyn would be so busy playing outside with Huey, Dewy, Louie and Webbigail that Mr. McDuck's indoor antiques would survive this visit without his having to indenture himself to pay for anything. Deciding it would be best to play the gracious guest until he found out what Scrooge really wanted, Drake went downstairs with Duckworth. Moreover, a fresh pot of coffee was NEVER a bad thing.

He felt a slight twinge of uneasiness but shook it off as part of his irritation at having to wait around in this museum of a house.

---

Back in St. Canard, Herb Muddlefoot answered his front door and broke into a HUGE smile as he greeted his visitor. "Francis! How are ya, you old squab you?" He demanded good-naturedly.

Irritated, Frank reminded Herb AGAIN, "It's Frank or Franklin now, remember?"

Herb grabbed his older brother in a huge bear hug and without giving him a chance to object further dragged him off the front stoop yelling for the family. "Binkums, Boys your Uncle Francis, I mean Frank is here!"

Binkie swept into the room in her usual blue dress and pearls to smile graciously at Herb's brother and said, "Why hello Franklin. It's just lovely to see you again dear."

Giving Herb a rough embrace to cover his reaction, Frank Muddlefoot drank in the sight of Binkie as she came forward to offer him a gracious hug. Franklin had to be careful, he didn't want to arouse any suspicion in Herb, not that the trusting idiot had a clue of course. But he couldn't resist holding Binkie close for a moment before she called again for the boys.

Both boys came downstairs obedient to their mother's call, but Frank noticed their reluctance and inwardly he frowned. That kind of resistance would have to be crushed before he left. From the looks of Herb, he hadn't been taking care of himself, and it most likely wouldn't take much to trigger an unfortunate physical reaction in the butterball. Thinking this reminded him of his plan and he turned to the front door to gather his luggage and several bags.

Turning to the family he offered Herb a box and several bags to Honker and Francis Jr.. before turning to Binkie with a smile. Speaking warmly he said, "Now I know you didn't expect anything, but this IS a special occasion and I just couldn't resist getting you all a few things. Besides, I have been in France for the past six weeks on a photo shoot and it just made sense to go right to the source so to speak."

Setting his suitcase aside, Frank unzipped the garment bag he had carried and offered it to Binkie standing back to watch them open their gifts. Herb opened the gaily wrapped box in his hands and chuckled warmly saying, "why thank ya brother mine, you know how much I enjoy grilling. These here mitts will come in mighty handy, and lookie here boys; I have me a brand new set of BBQ tools and an apron too! This calls for a celebratory BBQ! And Lookie here! Some of those fancy what you call 'um"?

Forcing himself to laugh heartily Frank suggested, "Marinates?"

Herb nodded eagerly and agreed, "Yep! That's the word Frank." Pleased that he'd remembered to call his brother by the name he preferred, Herb smiled again and saw that his brother had turned his attention away from the BBQ accessories and was looking eagerly at something beside the stairs.

Turning Herb saw that Binkie had removed a lovely new dress from the garment bag. It was a little lighter blue than the dress she was wearing, and cut more like an evening gown than a house dress, there was also a pair of fashionable pumps and a clutch purse in the bag. Binkie looked a little stunned, especially since all these were clearly designer label clothes and she started to object to such extravagant and expensive gifts.

Binkie stuttered, "Franklin, this is very generous but…I don't…."

Franklin smiled and interrupted, "Actually, there is a little more to my surprise. Just you hold on a second now…."

Turning back to Herb he handed his brother an envelope. Surprised, Herb handed the BBQ ensemble and tools back to Franklin and opened the envelope. Inside were reservations at the Astoria Hotel for an overnight stay in a suite for tomorrow as well as lunch and dinner reservations.

Franklin smiled and said, "It IS your 20th anniversary tomorrow after all Herb and since I haven't been able to spend much time with all of you for the last couple of years, I figured that giving you and Binkie the chance to enjoy yourselves was the least I could do. And I am really looking forward to spending some quality time with my nephew's."

Both boys paled at this, but Frank kept Binkie and Herb's attention focused on him as he enthused. "This is a great chance for us to get reacquainted." So nether of them noticed their children's reactions.

Frank smiled warmly and looked beyond Binkie to Honker and young Franklin who were standing frozen as they took in the scene between the adults, their own packages forgotten. He added in a falsely concerned tone, "Don't you boys like your presents?"

Herb and Binkie looked over to their sons in surprise at the tone of Frank's voice and Binkie knelt to look anxiously into Honker's eyes, "What's wrong Honker dear?"

Honker almost begged his mother to stay home but the warning expression in his Uncle's eyes silenced him. Stuttering unhappily he managed to make up an excuse, "It's just that I didn't expect this…."

Honker held up the package and showed his mother the gift in the box. It was a compact electronic reader designed to be a portable way to read electronic books and articles.

Even more nervous now Honker managed to stutter shyly as he stared at the reader in his hands, "Thank you Uncle Frank. It's really more than I expected."

Herb had come over to clap Tank on the shoulder and he gave an appreciative whistle at the sight of Honker's gift and asked, "What about you Tank?"

Tank wordlessly held up his present it was four tickets to a concert and backstage passes for one of the new alternative bands that were now touring the United States. This particular band had been sold out for weeks and both Binkie and Herb were really impressed. There was also one of the bands shirts emblazoned with their newest album cover and a signed poster for Tank's room. Franklin frowned at the mention of his nephew's insulting nickname but he decided to leave that issue for later, he needed to make sure Binkie and Herb went out for his plan to work.

Seeing his Uncle's face galvanized Tank into speaking and he managed, "Thank you Uncle Frank. The guys will be so impressed! The Crushing Gourds are only the hottest alternative band around."

Smiling Frank started to reply but Herb overruled this by pulling his brother bodily towards the backyard patio. Determined to try out the new BBQ marinates and accessories. Speaking proudly Herb informed Frank, "Binkums has made plenty of food to see you and the boys through while we are out Frank. But you really didn't need to go to all this trouble."

Swiftly Frank interrupted, "It's no trouble Herb. I get travel packages in my line of work all the time."

Both boys had disappeared during this exchange and Binkie had gone to put the outfit in her closet so the two brothers were alone for now. This being the case, Frank indulged in his favorite fantasy and imagined having Binkie and his nephews all to himself.

Herb noticed the self satisfied expression on Frank's face as he bustled around readying the grill and putting the new marinates on some of the sweet chili burgers Binkie had mixed up. Smiling Herb offered, "It's good to be with your family isn't it?"

Frank caught himself and replied naturally enough, "Yes indeed Herb. I have been looking forward to this homecoming for quite a while."

Frank sat quietly in the chair on the patio and contemplated the special little vial of powder he had filched from the shipment he'd documented in Cape Suzette. Using this should be just the ticket to set the final part of his plan in motion. Forcing himself to relax he decided to play it cool.

Tomorrow would be time enough to ensure the boys remembered exactly what he expected of them and break down that strange defiance he had sensed. Evidently he had been away much too long, but it wouldn't take long to correct that mistake. The only bad thing was that Binkie was going to have to wait until after his brother was taken care of…but patience WAS a virtue and he'd been patient for twenty years; a few more days or even weeks would make no real difference.

---

Drake was standing quietly looking out the balcony doors of Scrooge's upstairs library while he waited for the billionaire to come in. They had just come from attending worship services here in Duckburg with Gyro and Scrooge's household. Scrooge had sent the children with Launchpad and Mrs. Beakley to play in the park so they could have some uninterrupted time to talk.

A feeling of uneasiness had been growing on Drake all day but he put it down to the mysterious troubles Scrooge had hinted at but not really said much about until now. Drake knew this kind of unknown mystery was just the sort of thing that set his crime fighting instincts off and the different setting of Duckburg hadn't really affected that.

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket Drake decided to call Morgana and make sure nothing was bothering her while Scrooge got himself organized. Duckworth had come in with a coffee tray and snacks and he refused to leave until he had seen to their comforts.

Scrooge on the other hand was used to working around Duckworth's duties but he clearly didn't want to say anything until they were alone so this was a good time to check in since Scrooge was still getting settled at his desk. Turning away from the room and looking out the window of Scrooge's study he waited while the phone rang.

----

Morgana Macabre was puttering around in her pantry organizing her potion ingredients and trying to ignore a vague feeling of discontent when a strange tinkling melody penetrated her concentration. Turning in surprise she glanced up as Eek fluttered close and chirped excitedly at her. Dangling from his claws was the black and purple cell phone Dark had given her back in May.

Delighted, she made sure to calm herself before flipping up the cover and speaking into the receiver. She and Dark had been practicing but she still had to be careful not to let her emotions flood over into electronic things. Normal technology was remarkably fragile in some ways but learning to adapt to it was vital since she lived here in the Normal part of the world.

Speaking gently she cooed, "Hello…Dark DARLING! I am glad to hear from you. How are you feeling?"

Drake instantly got a dazed look on his face as Morgana's voice reached him but he replied, "I wanted to check in with you Morg. Gos is fine, she, the triplets and Webbigail are already busy and LP is eating his way through Mrs. Beakley's recipes."

Both of them braced themselves slightly as their Spell Chains reacted to their conversation and fed from their emotions. Eek was currently hanging from the top shelf in the pantry and he hummed with satisfaction as he saw that Morgana's Chain was completely awake and her passive defenses were fully powered up.

Squeek crooned from his place in the sling around her torso. He had entered the mindscape to check on Drake and little Gosalyn while Morgana was distracted. All three familiars had been anxious ever since sunup and Squeek was taking no chances. Looking along his tie to Drake he saw that like Morgana's Spell Chain, Drake's was awake but since he was Normal-born none of the potential defenses showed until they were needed.

Little Gosalyn was also safe and from the looks of her aura, having a wonderful time which was a BIG relief. Her bracelet sparked and flashed but Squeek thought this was just because she was so young and full of spirit undimmed by her past hurts. Being reunited with her sire had done wonders for them both, but Drake's spirit still showed the damages from his past far more than any of them liked.

All three of Morgana's Kin still felt the tug of need from the duckling, and they had even debated taking her on again but…. She really needed her own familiar, divided they wouldn't be nearly as effective and she was far too adventuresome to risk teaching without a Kin.

Besides she deserved far better than feeling as though she was some kind of extra instead of being specially attached to her own Kin. Archie had gone to the oracle pool once Morgana had become engrossed in her organizing. He had been taken by a vision of Sekhmet briefly last night, and the oracle pool was a secure way to contact any Kin….

---

Honker Muddlefoot huddled miserably in his closet, tears running unnoticed past his beak. Without his glasses everything was just a blur, but unfortunately; not seeing clearly didn't help him as he struggled to ignore the sounds coming from his bedroom.

Harsh banging on the closet door made him jump in fear and wince as his tender hurts objected to his reaction. The pitiful olive drab remains of his shirt dangled from his shoulders as he struggled to stop an almost silent whimper from escaping his bill.

His bruises were coloring through his feathers but he couldn't afford to make his uncle angrier than he was. Tank's muffled shrieks gave testimony to how hair trigger Uncle Frank's temper was. It had been almost two years since he had been forced to deal with this and he'd forced himself to 'forget' just how bad it was.

Honker couldn't really remember what it had been like not to stutter and to act with confidence not unless he was helping the Mallard's. Over the last few months he had dared to dream that having the Mallard's next door would prevent his Uncle from staging another one of his hobby sessions but….

The voice that came through the door was harsh with barely controlled anger as his Uncle Frank spoke to him, "Honker, if you aren't downstairs and ready to pose in the next ten minutes I'll come get you and MAKE you ready UNDERSTAND me you sniveling little weakling!"

Deep inside, Honker's brain unfroze as the courage and self confidence he had learned in the last year with the help of his beloved surrogate family Drake, Gosalyn and Launchpad spawned a desperate plan to escape and find help.

Strangling his guilt over abandoning Tank to the consequences, his self hate at his weakness and fury at being used again; Honker managed to force his voice to work as the closet door opened to show him his brother dangling from his uncle's grip. Tears leaked from Tank's eyes as he sniffed miserably. His shirt was gone and his plumage was too thin to hide the blossoming bruises across his chest.

Frank Muddlefoot started to say something else but Honker went to his knees and begged piteously whispering, "I…please…."

Tank's expression changed and his courage came to the forefront as he started, "Honker…Don't."

Frank choked Tank forcing him to silence. Dropping the older boy unceremoniously beside him, the older man looked Honker over. Taking in the trembling duckling in the closet his expression turned ugly and possessive. The undersized duckling looked even younger than his ten years, submissive and totally broken.

Honker flinched in spite of himself as Frank's hands began roaming again, but Tank's clumsy scrambling as he came to and tried to get out the door distracted the man. He caught Tank by his ankle and grabbed for the leather strap hanging on the doorknob.

Frank called over his shoulder as he dragged Tank down the hall to the sounds of the strap hitting flesh, "Ten minutes Honker, If I have to come back up here I'll use some of my special props for our photo shoot…Tank here has already earned a special session."

Honker paled and nearly fainted but he managed to hold on to consciousness. Scrabbling frenziedly through the remnants of his and Tank's clothes he searched for and finally found the broken remnants of his cell phone. Despair threatened to swallow him entirely, but then he found the slender chance to help them he had prayed for.

Determinedly ignoring what was left of his bed; he borrowed inspiration from his best friend Gosalyn and knotted the sheets around the end of his bed frame. Climbing out the window nearly made him faint all over again as he accidentally hit his sore bottom on the windowsill.

He climbed carefully down the sheets ignoring the stains and smells and made it to the ground. He was almost out of time and without his glasses terribly farsighted but with this he could save them both. Clutching the spare key to the Mallard's house he ran next door and fumbled with the doorknob to the backdoor.

Recklessly he groped with the lock as Frank's voice raised in fury came from his open bedroom window. Honker managed to open the door, but not before he heard Frank hiss in a barely audible voice, "That won't help you, you ungrateful brat, GET back here."

Ignoring this, Honker slammed the backdoor shut behind him and pressed his thumb onto the keypad to reactivate the alarm system and braced himself panting against the kitchen door. His heart nearly stopped as he heard the angry footsteps on the patio and knew that Frank was on the other side of the door.

Dredging up energy as his body produced a huge surge of adrenaline, Honker dashed for the living room. He knew the Mallard's were gone to Duckburg for the weekend and weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow, but he still had a tiny shred of hope to cling to.

Ignoring the sweat and filth that covered his tatty feathers Honker scrambled painfully into one of the secret spinning chairs and punched the head of the statue to send himself to Darkwing tower. If his uncle DID try and break in, the alarm would lock down the chair mechanism as it went off and he could use the communications equipment at the lair to beg for help.

He KNEW he was going to be in trouble, he wasn't supposed to tell, but surely Mr. Mallard would help him. Darkwing was a hero, he helped people almost every night and those terrible thing's that Frank had promised would happen if he told HAD to be lies.

Honker's last coherent thought as the chairs activated and the house alarm siren sounded to the spine chilling accompaniment of a splintered door lock was, Darkwing would save Tank too all he had to do was get Darkwing and they wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Honker shuddered in terror as he fell out of the chair onto the floor of Darkwing Tower. Crawling on his hands and knees he waited nearly comatose with terror and shock praying to anyone that might hear that Mr. Mallard's paranoid security would protect him. His Uncle would be unable to find him, and that Tank would survive until help came.

Frank had commented earlier that Tank was getting too mature to be really attractive and that he'd have to make himself useful by making sure Honker kept the secret of their photo sessions but that was before Honker had made a break for the only safe haven he knew. Tank was in BIG trouble but little did Honker realize that he was in as much danger as Tank, admittedly for different reasons.

He trembled on the cold concrete as his thin, damaged coat of feathers failed to keep him warm. Without clothes he was at the mercy of fate as he lost his battle to crawl to the nearby console and get to a phone. The steady flash of the alarm light that would warn Darkwing of a breach in the security at the house was the last thing he saw as he lost the battle to remain conscious.

---

Between here and there was the plane that Sekhmet had long used as a safe haven for her litters. Currently she was tending a lucky number as she had seven offspring. Several of them had been showing the distinctive signs of growing independent and two of them had definite inclinations toward disobedience that was almost deliberate, and yet the former Egyptian goddess knew it wasn't…not really.

Soon she would face separation from three of her children, but that was the way of things. She lashed her long leonine tail and yawned showing off her impressive white fangs, pink tongue and deep red gums before stretching her tawny length fore and aft.

The foxy male kit in particular had been showing signs of agitation on and off for days but after his little trip with Grimm, he had seemed to settle down again although he had been relentless in his questions about Normals and why they weren't usually bond-mates. Sekhmet had finally explained to the entire litter that being Normal was not something bad or wrong, in fact most Mage born and Monster kind were descended from Normal stock and could and should breed back into Normal lines to help them survive.

Normals usually were not Sensitive enough to SEE or interact with the other planes or energies and that usually meant that soul kin who bonded with them tended to wait until Normals joined the spirit realm after dying to befriend those souls directly; either that or the Normal decided they were psychic and became some sort of mystic or charlatan. If the soul kin joined a soul after death, it usually meant the person was reborn into a Mage born or Monster line so that the person and their kin could experience a mortal life together, but sometimes that didn't happen either.

Sometimes a soul kin would bond to a soul who needed them even if they weren't versed in the ways of power or powerful and when that happened usually the spirit and the mortal soul were changed forever. This explanation had had the welcome side effect of quieting all the litter and Sekhmet had gotten some much needed rest but now it looked as though her son had gone off on his own.

Her mother's heart beat strong with the need to save him from himself but her experience as a former goddess held her back. Bowing her great head in submission to the creators will she waited humbly for her son to return. If he did and he was changed, then she vowed to still love and guide him. If he was fated not to return then she would remember him with love and honor and be sure the other kits did the same.

Grimm's horrific vision had haunted the space behind her eyelids for days after he had returned the kits to her and crouched trembling at her paws.

In honesty she hadn't blamed him then and didn't now. All children grew and eventually grew up, hers were no different. It had taken her several mating sessions with him afterwards to convince him of the validity of her feelings towards him and the wisdom of his course in showing the kit's a wider world but eventually he had calmed.

Grimm was a fine figure of a cat and a wise, well balanced familiar. Between them they had produced several of this litter and his influence on her state of mind was always positive even as he had suffered his emotional meltdown from his vision.

She calmly kneaded the planar energy beneath her paws and quietly called out to Grimm. If his chosen was safe with his mate then Grimm wouldn't just answer her summons mentally he would come to her physically and right now she needed that physical interaction and so did he. Honesty compelled her to admit that part of her hoped that her son did chose tonight no matter what the outcome.

The sight of the small, naked, yellow feathered duckling lying broken on the asphalt of the suspension bridge after falling to his death had been horrific even before she had tasted Grimm's memories of the child. His bright flashes of spirit had shown that while life had beaten him down it hadn't yet beaten him completely. The vision however said that was changing, particularly if her son, the clever, curious and compassionate little fox spirit didn't find his courage and his bond-mate before it was too late.

Knowing there was nothing else to do just now one way or another, Sekhmet made certain of the safety of the rest of her current litter and then greeted Grim with a warm huff of breath as he arrived. Breathless from his exertions since he had also made his preparations to keep his chosen safe and their responsibilities from interrupting; Grimm was caught off guard by her flash of teeth and rough nipping. All too soon they were carried away by the ancient dance and all thinking was put aside as they followed the steps, which both of them found to be a blessing in more ways than one. The temptation to intervene somehow was too great and the consequences too severe to risk it so distraction was the best they could do.

---

Delirious from dehydration and exposure, Honker's body struggled to keep him alive. Hypothermia from lying on the cold concrete floor and shock had lowered his core temperature and in pain from his injuries; all Honker wanted was to remain in the bliss of unconsciousness. But in the back of his mind he knew there was something vital he had to do and that subconscious need pushed him towards thought and action in spite of his body's protests.

Crawling mindlessly, Honker moved towards the brightest light he could see even though everything was a dizzy blur and every movement hurt. Mentally he shied away from his hurts and focused on dragging himself to the window which for some reason he had fixated on as the place where the bad things coming for him couldn't get to him.

As Honker moved he didn't notice the gruesome trail he left behind, a mixture of body fluids, broken bits of his plumage and even bits of skin from his damaged palms, skinned feet and knees. Someone else DID know about it though and was racing to the rescue.

The silvery fox kit was following an emotional trail of wreckage similar to the physical one Honker was leaving behind him, as he raced forward and backward trying to decipher the energy signature of his chosen. The scent was unmistakable but it was so weak and flickered dangerously close to going out time after time and this made finding his physical location very difficult. The baby kin refused to let his chosen die alone and broken though and continued onward circling closer and closer to the place in the physical world where his boy was dying.

---

_Okay, now before you all get out the pitchforks and torches and lynch me let me explain. I LOVE the Muddlefoots, their innocent normalcy is an awesome foil for the weirdness that is Drake's life and adventures. But I was asked to write a plot that had 3 components. _

_1 that it give an explanation as to why a child prodigy like Honker would be so emotionally crippled as to stutter and be so insecure and socially ostracized. 2 that Honker live with the Mallard family for an extended period of time and 3 that I give Honker and by extension his family; a more three dimensional treatment of their characters by having Honker be the main character (or at least one of them). _

_This is the beginning of that effort and I PROMISE that all will eventually be better for the Muddlefoot's and the rest. REALLY so please refrain from flames of all sorts and be patient. I promise to update this as quickly as I can and to fix as much as I can so that eventually things will be happier for the Muddlefoot's and those who love them. _

_*_I_rual now runs and hides typing furiously on the next chapter hoping not to be tarred and feathered*_

_Also this is minor but, the Crushing Gourds are actually my parody of a real band the Smashing Pumpkins but I am in no way affiliated with them and am referencing them here totally without permission and for no money nor is disrespect intended._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All of the original characters from Disney's cartoons belong to the Disney Corporation and are being used to tell my plots without their permission. I am making NO money from this hobby at all and just want to tell these adventures since Disney doesn't use them anymore. _

_Because this story deals with graphic and dark plot elements (sexual and other abuse of minors)I recommended that readers skip the first chapter to avoid what will most likely be the most disturbing chapter and read this synopsis: In the first chapter, Honker and his brother are abused by their Uncle Franklin Muddlefoot while Herb and Binkie are out celebrating their 20th__ wedding anniversary. _

_The Mallard household is in Duckburg visiting Scrooge McDuck and Honker escapes to Darkwing tower to try and contact Darkwing to come and save Tank and himself but succumbs to his injuries and shock before he can get to a phone. Also Grimm's vision from Commitment Commencement is revealed and the fox-like spirit that showed such curiosity about the duckling goes to help him._

_**--- **_

Flintheart Glomgold was in a foul mood. He stared unseeingly out the window of his suite. Turning to pace towards the bar set in the alcove beside the desk, the mallard style duck in his expensive green and yellow patterned tartan scarf, kilt and vest carefully set his glass of twenty year old scotch on the desk and replaced his tam-O'-shanter cap on his head at the same precise angle he usually wore. To come out on top in this situation he needed to think not react.

Just about the only thing that wasn't irritating just now were his accommodations. Lady Velvet's establishment was as posh as any five star resort and far more private and secure than any of the establishments that catered to celebrities and the like. It was also situated in St. Canard which made it convenient as far as accessing many of his contacts in the less respectable arenas he dealt in. Not wanting to risk exposing himself to scrutiny from the media or leaving clues for law enforcement meant that he was defiantly going to have to consider letting that slimy little photographer THINK he had the upper hand.

Flintheart didn't want to jeopardize his standing here at the Velvet Rope by damaging anything though. Smashing the glass would relieve some of his frustration temporarily, but it was an indulgence of temper that he knew wouldn't be useful just now. Strangling his temper he turned away from the wet bar and settled at the desk and began reviewing the digital files that his agent had smuggled to him earlier in the day.

His expression held a note of satisfaction as he saw the distinctive logo of McDuck Enterprises on a series of crates being passed through an inspection station without any problems. Those should be the newest shipment he had arranged to intercept…but his eyes narrowed as he recognized that troublesome MUDDLEFOOT skulking around one of the holds of the ship being loaded.

Flintheart's pharmaceutical company was being investigated by the U.S.C.S. and the D.E.A. and his contacts had confirmed that it was entirely possible that that WORM Frank Muddlefoot's threats were an additional complication that he'd have to take very seriously. It was a complication he was going to have to deal with personally in order to minimize the chances that some busybody minion of the law would pick up on something incriminating.

Part of a security report from the Cape Suzette end had confirmed that the customs inspector he had bribed hadn't been in contact with the supply crew for the last two weeks. Carefully he erased the keyboard cache and set the disk scrambler to eradicate the evidence of this video. He was going to have to have this hard drive completely wiped and replaced but that was a necessary expense.

Flintheart snorted, low level lackeys like that greedy fool of an inspector were easy enough to replace but if that MUDDLEFOOT thought he could get away with extortion and THREATENING Flintheart Glomgold he was very much mistaken. His eyes hardened and the contempt and fury on his face faded to a cold calculating hunger as he thought on his options.

Flintheart Glomgold didn't become one of the most successful business-duck's in the world by letting small time operators push him around. A sly calculating smile flitted across his beak as a plan came to mind. If he played his cards right, this might even be a golden opportunity to bring his arch rival Scrooge McDuck down a few notches.

It was too much to hope that Scrooge would be held legally accountable for the tampered with shipments. The scandal should keep that soft headed weakling busy and distracted though. Even if Scrooge avoided criminal charges he would be so busy trying to repair his reputation it would give Flintheart Investments an edge over McDuck Enterprises for at least the next few weeks and that counted for SOMETHING….

Putting aside his feelings, Flintheart placed a call to his law firm to arrange a personal meeting. Then he called for a limo to take him to his auxiliary offices on the tenth floor of Canard Tower. When the building had been renovated about two years ago the first ten floors had been zoned for businesses and offices while the top twenty floors had been turned into luxury apartments that had been sold to finance the renovations and repairs and Flintheart had seized the opportunity to establish a legitimate branch of his investment firm here. Not only was it profitable, but it gave him excellent cover and a legitimate reason to be in the area that had come in very handy even before this whole investigation mess.

He ignored the familiar twinge of irritation he felt at the thought of the apartments. Someone had beaten him to the penthouse of the tower and by the time he had decided to look into other options, it would have been beneath him to purchase any of the apartments on the lower floors. That was why he was glad to maintain his membership here at the Velvet Rope.

Flintheart settled himself comfortably in the limo and mused almost contentedly, this arrangement was far more discrete and comfortable than maintaining a private residence in St. Canard anyway. With all the damages and rebuilding always going on it was a wonder St. Canard tower was still standing. Whoever had dared to out bid Flintheart Glomgold was welcome to that penthouse, sooner or later he'd find out who it was and cripple them financially…hopefully right before some nut job criminal type exploded the tower again. Flintheart grinned nastily at that thought and turned his attention to the mundane and entirely legal financial report his accountant had sent him to initial.

The driver of the limousine hid a flinch and darkened the glass partition that separated him from his passenger. The expression on that old duck's bill was enough to send shivers up his spine, and he couldn't appear unprofessional. The contract Lady Velvet had with their transportation service was their bread and butter and a complaint from one of her VIP's would cost him his job.

---

Scrooge sighed to himself as he waited for Duckworth to finish setting up the coffee tray. The video conference with Shere Kahn had been disturbing…. His mind flashed back and the fierce visage of the powerful tiger loomed in front of his eyes again; it had been yesterday morning….

Scrooge had marched into his office in the money bin and seated himself at his desk after leaving his guests in Duckworth's capable care. Making sure everything was 'just so' before switching on the live feed for the video conference he settled his nerves and waited patiently.

A few seconds passed and the familiar logo of McDuck Enterprises was replaced by his counterpart for Shere Kahn Industries, Shere Kahn himself. The powerfully built tiger was a predator in every sense. His powerful physique and expensive suit stood out even among other felines but it was the ruthless hunger for power that made the tiger so deadly and McDuck recognized that.

Shere Kahn was silent for a second or two before his eyes narrowed slightly and the whisper of a growl flavored his smooth, cultured tones, "Mr. McDuck…how good of you to meet with me."

Scrooge's eyes narrowed in response as he recognized the vial the tiger was absently rolling between his fingers. It was tiny, more like a medicine container than packaging, but if the contents of that vial was what he suspected, medicinal uses were far down the list of the things it was used for IF there was anything truly beneficial to it at all.

Steeling himself and glaring into the screen Scrooge answered, "Goodness has nothing to do with this Kahn. I'm a square dealer. Always have been and always will be. Someone's using my good name to smuggle those vials past customs."

Shere Kahn wasted no more time in meaningless pleasantries instead he allowed himself a slight nod of acknowledgement and said, "Indeed…."

Kahn carefully observed the Avian and nodded, his instincts still said Scrooge wasn't the one to blame for this insult. He was going to have to go to Jasmine tonight. Her instincts were even better than his and she had promised to look in her sacred pool to see if anything showed up. He forcibly turned his attention away from thoughts of his affianced and back to the matter at hand.

Coming to the point of this call Shere Kahn said. "We have always had a profitable relationship Scrooge. And I am well aware how unlikely it is that this is happening with your consent. HOWEVER, I refuse to allow this insult to MY reputation to go unchallenged."

Dropping the vial distastefully into a plastic bag Kahn continued almost reluctantly, "you were correct in your speculation about the customs office and that part of the problem is being dealt with…. However, if you can't come up with something a bit more…concrete in your defense than your past reputation. Then I'm afraid I'll have to raise the charges to ship your goods considerably."

Scrooge stiffened in outrage and objected, "That's ridiculous! Raising fees on just my companies shipments will…"

The tiger continued without pausing in spite of Scrooge's reaction, "I can't absorb the expenses inherent in having to re-inspect and repackage everything from McDuck Enterprises indefinitely Scrooge."

Scrooge stopped short as he really LISTENED to the tiger and heard the fury in his voice. Kahn finished abruptly, "We have been mutually good for each other for years and I can give you until September before I have to take action. After all, whoever is using your shipments to smuggle these is using me too and that is an unforgivable insult I won't tolerate."

Nodding Scrooge had offered, "I'll put more private investigators on it from my end, those things are being taken SOMEWHERE once they leave Asia. And who knows, maybe the federal authorities will actually earn the taxes I pay and discover the true culprit before this goes public."

At this Kahn's eyes narrowed again in distaste but he refrained from commenting other than another "Indeed".

Kahn was almost the equivalent of an autonomous ruler within his sphere and didn't put up with bureaucracy much. He found it useful to take care of the mundane details like utilities, security for the general population and healthcare, things like that…but within his chosen territory, Kahn was the real power and authority and no one who lived there forgot that. Not if they wanted to prosper….

Scrooge had signed off and reflected gratefully, that at least Shere Kahn seemed content to keep the territory he now had and he also preferred to stay under the radar which meant he wasn't exactly a threat to the rest of the world. Not directly, but Scrooge also knew that whoever had decided to irritate Kahn had bitten off far more than they were going to find comfortable to swallow. Having a tiger by the tail was only survivable until the tiger forced you to let go….

Duckworth finished his duties and left closing the door behind him and the soft, almost silent click of the door latching shut caused Drake to turn away from the window and shut his phone before looking expectantly at the billionaire. Scrooge felt unexpectedly comforted as he saw the intense, focused intelligence in Drake's eyes.

Usually Drake made every effort to hide his brilliance and competence and Scrooge still wasn't sure why. Evidently though, Director Hooter was correct as usual and Drake trusted Scrooge, or felt he owed Scrooge enough to show his true colors. Scrooge was mindful that he was going to have to avoid any references to Drake's other resources and persona unless Drake brought it up; he braced himself and started in.

Scrooge said with a calmness he didn't feel. "Well Lad, I won't deny that having you and Launchpad and the little Lassie here is a pleasure for me as much as it is for the ducklings, but I'm afraid I asked you hear for more than just the chance to make Webbigail happy."

Taking a vial identical to the one Kahn had had in the video conference out of his desk Scrooge passed it carefully in it's plastic evidence bag to Drake who came over and took it cautiously. Drake's eyes narrowed a bit and he looked sharply at the wealthy duck, not sure what was happening or what Scrooge wanted.

Scrooge continued before Drake could interrupt, " Don't open the vial unless you are using biohazard protocols. If it's like the other's it's some sort of rare toxin, it causes paralysis, strokes, heart attacks all sorts of nerve and blood problems. S.H.U.S.H. can't get directly involved in this. Director Hooter had this analyzed for me, but he says this is more a matter for the F.B.I. and the D.E.A. than for his agency. But I can't wait for them to figure out who's using my good name and reputation to smuggle these into the western hemisphere. I have to stop this before September or it will go public since I will have to restructure all of my shipping and manufacturing schedules to cover the added expenses of re-inspecting and repacking everything until the criminal behind this is stopped."

Startled Drake attempted to say something but Scrooge continued, "Hear me out Laddie…. Now I have me own suspicions but without proof there's not much I ken do. So far at least, whoever is smuggling these has covered their tracks thoroughly…too thoroughly if ye ask me."

Scrooge admitted, "I asked Director Hooter for help and he said his hands are tied, but what I really needed was an independent investigator. One who is experienced in this sort of clandestine operation with the resources to draw on to follow up on these foul things. He also gave me this to give to the person he thought was most suitable for an investigation of this sort once he had me show up at the fundraiser last week."

Scrooge handed the duck in front of his desk a sealed envelope and then sat back. He had made his plea, now it was up to Drake. Drake noticed that Scrooge's hands shook a little and he HAD caught the strengthening of his accent as Scrooge's stress increased, but if he hadn't been paying such close attention he would have missed the distinct worry in Scrooge's eyes as he took the envelope from the other mallard.

Drake read the note inside and didn't comment for a moment, instead he went to the fireplace and quietly used the matches there to burn the envelope and the papers inside it before Darkwing Duck turned to look at Scrooge McDuck with a grim smile and said quietly. "Keeping poisons like this out of circulation is a good idea even if this kind of investigating isn't the sort of thing I usually do. But a hero fights crime and injustice wherever it is and I am used to working around the restrictions that the more ordinary sorts of law enforcement officers have to observe. I can't promise anything yet, and you will have to keep in mind that I DON'T answer to you. But I'll do my best to find where these vials are going and who is profiting from them and let S.H.U.S.H. know. They can point the F.B.I. in the right direction as a courtesy to another branch of the government and all the evidence I collect will be turned over to them as quickly as I can manage it."

Darkwing's expression turned wry as he admitted, "I'll even try and keep this all under my cape. But I'll have to let Launchpad know some of the details and maybe one or two others. Leave it to me Mr. Scrooge. If anyone can crack this case in a month it's me."

A hint of his sense of humor returned to Scrooge's face as he realized that not all of Darkwing's reputation as an egotist was exaggerated. "Even if ye DO say so yourself, huh Lad?" Scrooge asked gently.

Drake Mallard looked innocently at his host and stated, "It's not bragging when it's true Mr. Scrooge. I'll have to wait until after dinner tonight to go back to St. Canard. But I'll start reading the background on the manufacture of these vials now, if you don't mind my using one of your computers. The manufacturers seal is one of your medical supply companies and no one should notice anything if one of your machine's looks up something you own. But if you'd rather I can…."

Startled at this observation since Scrooge hadn't realized that he interrupted uncomfortably, "No Lad I need your help and it's grateful I am for it. And regardless of how long it takes, I want this trade stopped. You can be sure I won't forget this Dark…Drake."

A slight blush came over Scrooge at his near slip but Drake ignored it as Scrooge finished, "I know your usual operating expenses are something a bit out of my sphere of influence but giving you carte blanche over my information and records is the least I ken do. You'll have the same access Fenton does and if you need anything else, just ask anytime."

In spite of himself, Drake blinked in surprise at this before catching himself and nodding. "I'll get right on it then. I'll need to make sure of my facts before Gosalyn get's back from the park. She'll want to tell me all about her afternoon."

Scrooge smiled himself as he saw the openly affectionate expression on Drake's face. Genially Scrooge agreed, "It's best the Lass doesn't suspect anything. She and the duckling's get on quite well and it does the boys good to have some new competition in their games. It cuts down on me having to referee at any rate." Almost hesitantly Scrooge offered, "She's welcome to stay here if…."

At this Drake shook off his musings and smiled at Scrooge before saying, "Thanks for the offer but she'll be a lot less trouble and a lot less suspicious if she comes home with us as planned. I'll take you up on that offer if she gets too restless and I need her safe while LP and I look into this."

---

Frank Muddlefoot cursed to himself as he continued his hurried search of his brother's neighbor's house. So far he'd trashed the living room, the den, the downstairs bathroom and bedroom with no sign of that disobedient brat!

Now he was tearing through what looked like a child's bedroom. Ripping one of the dark purple sports jerseys he'd found in his frustration he dropped it among the heap of bedding and collapsed frame from the bed and rushed for the next bedroom. He'd disabled the siren but the silent backup alarm was sure to bring the police and he'd only have time to have a cursory search of the other bedroom before he'd HAVE to get Francis and disappear.

As he hurriedly left the remains of the house he debated setting it on fire, but that was just too risky. He'd have to make sure his brother's house was trashed too. That was something he'd been itching to do anyway and with the proper motivation his older nephew would be sufficiently cowed.

Francis' cooperation would be essential to back up the story of a gang of thieves who had trashed the empty house next door and then come to the Muddlefoot's to look for more loot. He could use the threat of having caught Honker and threatening to harm him to compel the older boy to cooperate. But WHERE WAS HONKER? The younger duckling had seemed completely broken but obviously that had been a ruse. When he got a hold of Honker, nephew or not, he was going to pay for this. The important thing now was to ensure that he found the boy first.

Tucking a watch he had found in the downstairs bedroom and some money he had taken from the child's smashed piggy bank in the upstairs bedroom into a pocket of his jacket to make it look as though someone had robbed the house. Frank went to finish with Francis. He'd have to hurry to hide his props and make sure none of the bruises showed on Francis if anyone came to investigate after he finished trashing the dump.

Thinking rapidly, he decided instead to inflict a few more bruises while he made sure Francis would tell just the right tale. He'd have to fake a few injuries himself and pretend to have been tied up… yes that would do it. The police would think the robbers beat Francis and tied him up as well as the only adult it was perfect. He could even use that as an excuse to explain Honker's running away.

Sooner or later the duckling would turn up and knowing that his brother, mother and father would pay if he told had kept Honker silent before now. It wasn't likely that that had changed no matter where he'd hidden himself he'd come back sooner or later and if he didn't…. Well unfortunate things happened to runaways all the time, it was just a matter of finding him before anyone else did.

---

Drake stared wearily at the computer screen and moved trying to find a more comfortable spot to shift his tail to on the cushion. To his surprise, he nearly knocked over a very large covered bowl sitting beside him on a wheeled serving cart. Realizing that he'd gotten caught up in his reading and hadn't seen Duckworth come in did nothing positive for his state of mind. The sight, and smells; that hit him when he lifted the tray cover certainly lifted his mental state from slightly frustrated and tired to hungry and eager though.

There was a bowl of rich lamb broth and several chunks of oatmeal bread as well as butter and hot coffee. Delighted at this snack Drake dug in. As he was pouring a second cup of coffee and dunking the last piece of buttered bread into the broth to sop up the last few drops he thought he heard the sounds of active excited children. Carefully he turned off the computer he had been using all afternoon and went to the door of the library.

Scrooge had offered to let him use any computer on the Estate but since this was all public records and simple cross-referencing of shipments of empty plastic vials Drake had elected to use this one. Since Honker was at home Gosalyn wasn't likely to go anywhere near any sort of library unless she had to.

This being the case, Drake had figured on having a few extra minutes to hide his research until Gos looked for him here and as it turned out he was right. Just as he opened the door to the small library on the second floor, Gosalyn charged down the hall followed at a distance by Launchpad and the other ducklings. Even Gene and Bubba were there but Drake didn't have time to wonder about what was going on, he was too busy being hugged to notice anything else.

Gasping dramatically he wheezed, "Hi Gos…have a good afternoon?"

Gosalyn laughed as she let go of her Dad's waist and looked up at him with a big grin. "We had a blast Dad. You should have been there. It's really great to have enough people to play 4 on 4 flag football."

Drake interrupted in a confused voice, "Wait Gos, how did you play …"

Just then the baby triceratops Tootsie charged up the staircase awkwardly accompanied by Mrs. Beakley's cries of dismay. Bracing himself, Launchpad attempted to get the dinosaur's attention but she dragged him along down the hall until Bubba shouted "Tootsie NO!" and leaped onto her behind the frill of her armored plate that protected her neck. Gosalyn giggled and admitted that Bubba and Tootsie had been on the team with her and Webbigail while Gene, Huey, Dewy and Louie and been the opposing team.

Scrooge and Duckworth came to see what the commotion was about and soon the baby dinosaur was back in her snug enclosure beside Bubba's simulated cave while Duckworth and a contrite Launchpad tried to figure out if the painting that had fallen needed to be sent to the St. Canard Museum of Art and History for repairs to it's frame.

It was almost dusk and time for a late dinner by the time everything had been straightened out. Drake carefully hid his surge of guilty happiness that Bubba and Tootsie had been responsible for the mishap to one of Scrooge's paintings not Gosalyn and went in to dinner. Scrooge had insisted that his guests all stay for dinner since it was at least a two to three hour drive back to St. Canard. Just as everyone was just settling around the huge table Drake felt his watch give a distinctive buzz. Immediately he muttered an excuse and went to another room to signal the flashquack to come find him.

After going outside, he waited and in less than two minutes the mini messenger that looked like the unique plane Launchpad had built for him zoomed in out of the dusk. Flipping open the top he realized that this was the emergency beacon from the house! Someone had broken in and from the looks of the police report that was printing off the tiny printer; the Muddlefoot's were victims of this crime wave too. Immediately deciding to keep Gosalyn and Launchpad here until he found out what exactly had happened he went inside and told Launchpad that he needed to leave right away and that he wanted LP to stay here to keep an eye on Gosalyn.

Naturally Launchpad objected to being left behind until Gosalyn rushed in from the dinning room and demanded, "NO WAY JOSE! I'm not getting left behind."

"What's going on Dad?" She demanded in a slightly quieter voice as both adult ducks shushed her and Drake hid the flashquack behind his back.

The commotion was drawing a crowd so Drake thought fast and said, "Mr. McDuck, I hate to impose, but could Gosalyn stay here while Launchpad flies us back to St. Canard?"

Scrooge looked a little surprised until Drake handed Gosalyn what looked like a large toy plane and addressed his daughter, "Now Gosalyn, I need you to be good and stay here tonight. Launchpad and I need to get home right away. An emergency has come up and we are going to have to rent a plane from the airstrip. I was going to give you this later as a surprise, but I decided to give you this programmable toy plane as an early reward for doing what I ask and obeying Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley and Mr. McDuck. We'll call you in the morning and either Launchpad or I will come get you tomorrow."

She looked as though she wanted to protest but tightening her grip on the plane she agreed reluctantly as the ducklings looked on in confused silence. "Okay Dad…."

Dropping the plane she hugged him tightly and demanded, "Be careful okay?"

Launchpad picked up the flashquack and handed it back to her with as he received his own hug. "He, heh Don't worry kiddo, I'll watch out for your Dad and we'll be back before you know it."

Scrooge was nothing if not quick on the uptake and he swiftly agreed, "You and the Lassie are always welcome Drake besides a little thing like her eats a lot less than Launchpad. I'll have Duckworth make you up a packet of food to take with you."

Mrs. Beakley ushered all of the duckling's back to their seats and served Gosalyn some beef ribs and mashed potatoes. Seeing how tightly the child was holding her new plane, Mrs. Beakley correctly deduced that Gosalyn was feeing uncomfortable about being left here without Launchpad or her father.

Comfortingly she said, "Don't you worry Gosalyn dear. I'm sure everything will work out fine and we'll take good care of you until your father comes back."

Duckworth managed to put together a substantial dinner to go and hustled it to Launchpad as he and Drake were getting into the station wagon. Drake had gone back inside to hug Gosalyn and thank Mr. McDuck before promising again to call as soon as he had anything concrete to say.

While Drake was starting the engine Launchpad commented, "Thanks for the snacks Duckworth, I'll be sure DW eats some while I fly us back to St. Canard."

Duckworth chuckled as the pair drove off. Launchpad hadn't changed a bit.

---

Herb Muddlefoot gazed lovingly at his beautiful wife and smiled at her. This little mini vacation was just what his Binkums needed. A chance to get Binkie away and pamper herself had been a great idea. Herb frowned slightly at the memory of how insistent Frank had been that they accept this hotel stay but then their dinner arrived and he put the all thoughts of his brother out of his mind.

This whole stay had been lavish and over the top with in room flowers, chocolates and champagne as well as the lunch and dinner reservations. Binkie had been quite overwhelmed at Franklin's generosity and had decided to wear the dress Herb had gotten her to dinner instead of the designer dress Franklin had bought.

Smiling at her Herb, Binkie shook off her feelings of unease and took up her water glass to take a sip before asking worriedly, "Herb dear, shouldn't we call the boys? After all, Franklin isn't really used to handling children…."

Herb answered, "Why sure Binkums if you want we'll call them right after dinner."

But after dinner they went dancing and didn't get back to the hotel room until after eleven and by then they agreed that it was too late to call especially since they would be checking out in the morning.

---

_Please be patient and keep in mind that I LOVE the Muddlefoot's (except for Frank of course) and I promise to update as speedily as I can. I was going to make this a little longer but I figure shorter faster updates are the way to go with this fic. U.S.C.S. stands for United States Customs Service and D.E.A. is the abbreviation for Drug Enforcement Agency. Just in case anyone want's to know please read and review and no flames thank you Irual_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All of Disney's characters are being used to tell my plots without permission from the Disney Corporation. I am making no money from this or any other fan fiction story. My only reward is the practicing of my writing and the feedback that I get so please reward my efforts. Thank you, also please note that this story deals with child abuse and it's aftermath and happens just after my fiction called Commitment Commencement. There are NO particularly graphic details in this chapter but the subject is something that I feel needs this additional warning. **_

_**If for some reason anyone think's I have categorized this story wrong or labeled it wrong please let me know and I will endeavor to make appropriate changes as far as possible. Please keep in mind that this is currently a work in progress and hold your outraged objections until after this is completed. (After all if you lynch me how will I finish this?) Remember I LOVE the Muddlefoots! **_

_**---**_

**Morgana struggled to maintain her emotional stability as she finished cleaning up ANOTHER mess she had inadvertently made in her potion cauldron. It was hopeless; there was no way she was going to get anything done at this rate. Eek and Archie had even disappeared! **

**Deciding to give up and start over fresh after getting some rest, she used her bedroom mirror to check on her familiars and saw that Archie was crouched rather guiltily in the tiny library room with Quacky. The Quackmoronicon who acted as her librarian and magical assistant was bobbing up and down in an agitated manner and Archie was clearly gesturing and grumbling while Eek fluttered above the bookstand that was the enchanted book's usual resting place.**

**What Archie and Eek were so upset about Morgana didn't know, but from the feelings she was getting, they were all three very upset and now so was Squeek. Squeek had been dozing in the sling around her torso but when she looked for the others he woke with a start.**

**Using her inner connection she asked, **_**'Archie, Eek, Squeek what HAS upset you?'**_

**The familiars in the mirror twitched and Eek grabbed Archie in his claws and began to flap back toward the potion workroom with him while Squeek huddled guiltily in his sling. Cautiously Squeek offered, **_**'Morgana, mistress; it's not just nerves that are causing you to loose focus…. You know we are devoted to you and your welfare. When we heard your call and came to you; we were complete and NO ONE will ever come between us but…'**_

**Archie and Eek came in the bedroom just then, having realized that Morgana and Squeek had stopped trying to work and Archie dropped onto Morgana's dress to chime in. **_**'There are strange things happening dearest. I went to the Oracle pool in the Macabre haven at dawn.'**_

**Morgana was stunned at this admission that one of her familiars would leave her, however temporarily. Even though her connection to the Macabre haven was here in the manor so technically Archie hadn't even left the house; the fact that he'd entered the haven without her sent terror coursing through her very soul. **

**Morgana gasped out loud, "Archie!"**

**All three of her Kin flinched at the emotions in her voice, heart and mind but her actions were still those of their strong, caring mistress. She scooped Archie up in both hands to cradle him gently before holding him in the crook of her elbow and sitting on the dark red divan that scuttled over behind her so she could sit down without falling to the floor. **

**Visibly calming herself she asked gently, **_**'Archie dear, it's just us four here within. Please…what's wrong? You, Eek and Squeek have never kept things from me before…. I, I haven't done anything to defy the laws of magic or the rules of ten.'**_

**All three of the spirit images of her familiars twitched and Eek swiftly said, **_**'Morgana NO, it's nothing like that.'**_

**Squeek added hurriedly, **_**'It's more to do with others Dearest. But you know that there can be far reaching consequences to actions that no one expects, even with careful and well balanced actions…and.'**_

**Archie admitted quietly, **_**'it's a vision I was taken by Morgana.'**_

**At this her own spirit image flinched and the fear in her made all three of her Kin morn. Taking a deep breath Morgana asked in a dull voice, **_**'its Daddy isn't it Archie? He's going to formalize banishing us. ** I'm NOT being defiant just to be stubborn…I love Drake and he LOVES me. He and Gosalyn are so much more than Normal. Just because Drake's Normal-born….'**_

**Archie objected, **_**'NO! It's nothing like that Morgana LISTEN to me! It's…something else.'**_

**Archie admitted quietly, **_**'Sekhmet sent me a summons and asked to speak to me. Technically, Eek, Squeek and I are equals. But it's still painful for Squeek to try and fly much, and Eek is the most skilled at channeling planar energy in case you needed to use your Mage skills while I was gone. So I used the Macabre haven's reflective pool to contact her.'**_

**Morgana was flabbergasted at this; Sekhmet was one of the ancient kin and she didn't get involved directly in Mortal affairs very often anymore. Long ago she had chosen to retreat from mortals because she had been called an avatar of war and worshiped in ancient Egypt when her chosen had become powerful in the priesthood and even now Normals had records of her name if not her actual deeds.**__**That the huge lioness had contacted Archie was amazing and more than a little disquieting.**

**Frightened for different reasons now Morgana asked, **_**'Archie, what's wrong?'**_

**Archie hated that Morgana was upset but the vision Sekhmet had shared with him had shaken him to his core and he couldn't risk Morgana's interfering. If anything upset the balance the then little Muddlefoot duckling was sure to die, at least this way he had a chance to live and prosper.**

**Hating the necessity of keeping Morgana ignorant of the vision; he spoke gruffly, **_**'Sekhmet is senior to most of us and a wise being. She has been raising litters of Kin for ages, especially since she has retreated from the mortal realm. Some of her current young are of an age to want to explore the possibility of finding partners soon.'**_

**Morgana smiled and said happily, **_**'that's wonderful! But…why would she contact you Archie dearest? Is there something we need to do to help? Wait…I have been, so emotionally distraught lately….'**_

**Archie steeled himself to make sure that none of his distress showed to his beloved mistress and offered generically, **_**'she is never easy to understand Morgana. But Sekhmet wanted to prepare us for a possible bonding. We aren't the only pioneers to live among Normals, but we are the most likely to be open minded about supporting our Kin…no matter what their hearts dictate. The others are willing of course, but Sekhmet didn't want to risk there being no one to help here outside the homelands in case the kits have problems. She has to be very careful about what she does anywhere in the mortal realm now but outside the Monster realm she is even more restricted.'**_

**Surprised Morgana asked, out loud this time, "Why does this upset you Archie? The thought that more kin are choosing is WONDERFUL! The more Kin there are among people the better no matter who they are or where they are born."**

**Struck by a sudden thought Morgana kissed him on the head and caressed Squeek and continued a little calmer, "You know…with what I went through in school I understand how vital a Kin bond is. Arian and Davu have children…and living here away from their culture means that most of the people they know won't understand about how hard it is to be isolated…."**

**Before she could go on, Archie decided to admit part of the truth to her and said, **_**'Morgana, the reason Sekhmet contacted me is because there is a real chance that some Kin and their chosen will die even after they bond. Even with the help of Kin, courage and love aren't always enough.'**_

**At this Morgana stilled and all three of her Kin felt her tremble. She HAD caught just a tiny flash from Archie, but her mind had refused to recognize what she saw. This being so, she was left with a terrible feeling of pain and loss before Squeek soothed it away with a gentle croon. **

**All three of her familiars felt her strength as she shook off her feeling of helplessness and said, "We can't stand by and just let that happen. We will be ready to help Archie. Be sure and let the other Kin know who live outside the Monster realm."**

**Her Spell Chain tingled and she went to her hall mirror. This mirror wasn't as personal as her bedroom one and it was marginally easier to use when concentrating on non family members. Focusing on her beloved Drake she looked anxiously into the mirrors depths hoping to catch a glimpse of him to comfort her. She did indeed see him, to her shock though he and Launchpad were flying in a plane but it wasn't the Thunderquack.**__**Instead of their custom built jet this was a small two person private plane. **

**The tiny jet was clearly headed east since the lights of Scrooge's money bin were just fading away behind the plane and Launchpad's radio headset crackled to life. He was just contacting the St. Canard airport so Morgana knew they were headed home from Duckburg. **

**Just knowing her brave champion was coming back tonight made her heart beat faster and Morgana started to wipe the mirror to banish the vision but then she realized that Gosalyn was nowhere to be seen. Her Spell Chain tingled at the thought of the duckling and Morgana focused her will on the mirror and concentrated even harder in hopes of seeing the rest of the plane and finding Gosalyn; but all that happened was that she suddenly was struck by a vicious headache that made her stagger and the vision vanish entirely. **

**Even more concerned now she asked Eek, "Eek dear, I know this is hard for you…since Gosalyn is a Normal-born duckling but…."**

**Eek, Squeek and Archie were already anticipating her request but when they tried to look in on Gosalyn they couldn't make a connection to her through the mirror. Squeek DID look along their bond to her on the spiritual plain and saw that she was in fact sitting in a large, formally decorated bedroom staring forlornly out the window. The house was huge, at least as large as the main keep of castle Macabre, with extensive lands surrounded by a fence. **

**Gosalyn was holding one of the small machines her daddy used to contact S.H.U.S.H. and from her sad expression and body language; anyone who didn't have an inner connection to her might think she was being held prisoner in an enemy fortress; not a welcome and well cared for guest in a comfortable mansion. Squeek was about to do a fast fade and return his attention to Morgana, Eek and Archie so he could tell them she was safe, if not happy. To his absolute shock though he saw the unmistakable signs of two little unbound Kin sneaking carefully along behind the potted plants on the balcony beside the window where Gosalyn was staring out into the gathering darkness.**

**They realized he was watching and turned defensively to warn him away from the red haired duckling. They were twin black kittens whose tiny size was offset by tremendous personality. On the outside, they were only a little larger than the newborn lesser kits that any domestic cat would have but in his other sight, they shown with the potential to be truly special even for Kin. The only difference between them was that one's eyes were a darker golden amber color than the others, but that might have been a trick of the light since they were flickering between their tangible and intangible states.**

**Unwilling to risk disturbing Kin on search and highly excited that they seemed to be watching Gosalyn; Squeek dodged back into his body and cried pathetically wiggling his injured wings to focus Morgana's attention on him. The tactic WAS a bit underhanded, but it had the desired effect as Morgana rushed him into her potion pantry and doused his sling with a fresh healing brew and enlisted Eek and Archie to help her smooth a pale ointment over the pock marks where the membranes of his wings were trying to re-grow over the places where he had been pierced through.**

**Archie and Eek were a little put out at his uncharacteristically blatant play for attention, until he shared his memory with them. Stunned, Eek offered, **_**'those little spirit Kin look like the same ones who were at the campground….you don't think that maybe?'**_

**Almost unwilling to chance jinxing the possibility by saying anything, even among themselves…Archie swiftly cut Eek off and said, **_**'We can hope for the best, and at least Sekhmet's vision didn't have little Gosalyn anywhere near it. But we can't take the chance that anyone might interfere…Besides, Gosalyn has been through much but none of the Kin have shown direct interest until now.**_**' **

**Determinedly Squeek put in, '**_**until Elder Mintaka and Lucidia came into contact with her and her father, none of the other Kin had any reason to know her. Even if they don't choose, the fact that their mother let them look in the wider world at all and that the kits are looking at more than just scattered pockets of Mage-born sentients is a good sign.'**_

**Archie shivered and all the fine hairs on all eight of his legs stood up as he said, **_**'our connection to Gosalyn is only a passive one it's true, but if the worst happens I will bond to her as well as our Morgana. If she loses her best friend, especially to THAT it will cripple her'**_

**Eek and Squeek crooned in agreement and Eek offered, **_**'You are certain that the vision only held the little Muddlefoot and NOT our Gosalyn aren't you?'**_

**Archie nodded and crooned to the bats reassuringly as he and Eek cuddled supportively on Morgana as she rewrapped the sling comfortably around her torso and settled Squeek in it. All they could do now was wait and hope but at least they had hope to cling to. **

**Eek spoke to Morgana and said, '**_**Drake left Gosalyn in Duckburg in a very large house surrounded by a fence and green growing things. The gate is inscribed with the McDuck crest so it is most likely his home. You know how careful Drake is of Gosalyn I'm sure the people there have been charged with her care; but we will check on her tomorrow. Besides, that Scrooge McDuck has allied himself with Drake and Drake's instincts are good.'**_

**Morgana felt her anxiety ease some and agreed with her usual brisk, take charge attitude, "You're right I'm sure Eek. Thank you for checking on her….It's been a long time since using a prepared mirror has given me a headache. I think I'll take a little of Aunt Lucidia's restorative and lie down for a bit. I should probably contact her and let her examine me to make sure I'm not coming down with something."**

**All three familiars knew that the most likely reason for Morgana's headache was that the baby kin poking around the McDuck estate had blocked themselves from Mage sight after being spotted by Squeek but Morgana didn't so her reaction made sense. As Morgana finished scribing a scroll message to her Aunt and settled down to try and rest, her feeling of unease returned but she put that down to her general feeling of illness and with the help of Eek, Squeek and Archie, she soon fell asleep.**

**---**

**Landing at St. Canard airport, Drake left Launchpad to sign the plane over to the rental company and rushed to rent the first car he could. As the twosome hurried to 537 Avian Way Drake's Spell Chain tingled and the energy released into his feathers making him shiver all over in spite of himself. Fully keyed up, he reacted as Darkwing not Drake as he rushed up to the house. **

**Drake Mallard had been contacted by the police while in route and there was a squad car parked in the driveway with a pair of officers still filling out their reports. The C.S.I. teams had just finished their preliminary workups but it was the ambulance and E.M.T.'s in the driveway next door that made Launchpad and Drake rush for the Muddlefoot's house and not their own door.**

**The grimfaced rescue crew had just loaded Tank into the ambulance. As the adult duck that Launchpad and Darkwing recognized from family photos and Herb's slide show evenings as Herb's brother Franklin attempted to get in the back of the ambulance Tank began to thrash and babble as they struggled to fit an oxygen mask over his beak. Hearing Tank's fear, Drake moved past the E.M.T.'s and took Tank's hand reassuringly. Tank was struggling to remain conscious but Drake made out Honker's name and his heart nearly stopped as he realized that the other stretcher in the ambulance was empty. **

**Taking a card from his wallet that Director Hooter had given him to keep on his civilian identity he gestured for the anxious Launchpad to take his place, detached his emotions and asked the police, "They have a ten year old son, he should be here. Are there any other victims?"**

**The police officer who had taken the card was a large male bulldog and his partner a slightly more petite female version in her identical uniform was attempting to get a statement from Franklin Muddlefoot. Drake noticed that Herb's brother didn't spare much attention for his nephew on the gurney and in spite of several bandages and scratch marks; Frank wasn't nearly as injured as Tank looked to be.**

**The male officer read the card but other than a raised eyebrow he didn't say anything. Instead he said casually, "Agent Mallard, This is S.C.P.D. jurisdiction but…with the older boy's injuries and in the interest of finding the younger boy; I'll look the other way as far as people to saturate the neighborhood." **

**When he heard Drake's question Franklin said, "Poor Honker, I don't know where he ran off to, but while those thugs were hurting Francis, he must have hidden himself. Officer I must insist on looking for my nephew." **

**The emergency crew ignored this to drag him firmly toward the cab of the ambulance while Launchpad climbed into the back of the ambulance beside Tank. Drake's eyes narrowed as his crime fighting instincts took in the difference between how easily Frank Muddlefoot got into the cab of the ambulance and how carefully he had been moving while the police had been questioning him. **

**Coming to a decision as his Spell Chain tingled frantically Drake said, "LP I am going to find Honker, stay with Tank and DON'T leave him alone. Once you get to the hospital find out where Binkie and Herb are and make sure someone escorts them to the hospital. Make sure S.H.U.S.H. knows what's happened right away; a team should already have been mobilized…. Find out why they are late and call me."**

**Realizing that it was Darkwing the S.H.U.S.H. operative and his team leader talking and not Drake the suburban break-in victim Launchpad nodded and readied his cell phone he spoke calmly to Tank. "Relax Tank, we're here now and we'll bring your mom and dad to you right away."**

**Tank's fear filled eyes sent chills through the adult duck but Launchpad hit the bio-lock on the menu and contacted S.H.U.S.H.; careful not to let anything slip to the ambulance crew or the now fast fading Tank. Launchpad knew that Drake would check the house and as soon as the police left Darkwing Duck would be costumed, equipped and tearing St. canard apart to find Honker. If it wasn't for the fact that S.H.U.S.H. SHOULD have already been on the way Drake Mallard would be running his feet raw already; but they needed information not emotion.**

**The police left, some following the ambulance while three other squad cars searched the neighborhood for the missing Honker. Drake had rushed inside as soon as the police had left and his heart did flip flops as he realized that someone had torn through the house destroying all the bedrooms, part of the living room and the bathrooms. **

**He hurried into his costume that was thankfully intact under the rest of the piles of coats and other outer wear in the bottom of the hall closet and rushed to override the lockdown mechanism on the spinning chairs. He'd get the Ratcatcher from the lair and double back to meet the S.H.U.S.H. team that had BETTER be already mobilized and searching for Honker by the time he rode into the neighborhood. He could use the communications suite in the tower to get a direct connection to Director Hooter and find out what exactly was going on much quicker than if he just rushed around without coordinating anything.**

**Glancing around, he ignored his own feelings of violation as he stepped over broken picture frames, sports equipment and toys and thumbed the underside of the Sherlock Holmes styled deerstalker cap on the statues head to release the lock and disappeared in a whirl toward the tower lair. Thankfully the chairs seemed to be in perfect working order and only a few minutes passed before Darkwing emerged inside his tower hideout. **

**As he started to get up, he sent a grateful thought to whatever guardian angel was on duty today to thank them for having Gosalyn and Launchpad safely away from the house at the time of the break in and to his surprise he felt some sort of sticky residue on the seat. He looked at his hand and realized there was some kind of crusted mess on his feathers, he took a curious sniff and his heart nearly stopped as he recognized the unmistakable coppery tang of partially dried blood among the scents his sense of smell picked up from the stuff. **

**Looking around and wiping his hands off as he struggled to shake off still more feelings of tension and unease; Darkwing saw a gruesome trail on the cement leading away from the chairs. His heart rate sped up as the crime-fighter instinctively understood that someone had been or was still in the lair. Whipping out his gas gun Darkwing cautiously followed the trail towards his computer consoles and then towards the huge windows that surrounded the outer rim of the towers. Gasping in shock and denial he froze as he saw the huddled form of Honker Muddlefoot crouched precariously on the ledge outside the window!**

**Even from here Darkwing could see Honker's tightly shut eyes and pinched expression and the only clothes he had on looked like the ragged remains of one of his olive green shirts without even his glasses. Honker was pressed up against the glass as though frozen in mid step on the ledge and Darkwing wasted no time in getting up to the emergency hatch on the roof of the tower in a desperate and determined bid to save the duckling.**

**Back when he lived here, before he had resumed his civilian identity of Drake Mallard and adopted or been adopted by depending on who you asked; Gosalyn and Launchpad Darkwing had often spent hours looking over the city from the top of this tower. Then he used this very same hatch to make a dramatic leap inside the lair to the seat of the Ratcatcher before zooming off to thwart evil doers; but now he climbed up and out as carefully and quietly as ever he had and leaned out over the side of the tower. **

**Praying to whatever angels might be listening that Honker wouldn't lose his balance or fall while DW readied a line. Darkwing carefully prepared his grappling hook attachment and peeked down to make absolutely sure of Honker's position. Not wanting to risk frightening Honker more than he obviously was already, Darkwing debated using his gas gun to try and put a line around Honker. A closer inspection of the patterns of bruises and blood spatter covering the duckling made him decide otherwise though; any sudden moves on Honker's part would end in tragedy. Throttling down his feelings, Darkwing attached his grappling line to the tower and prepared to rappel down to the window. **

**If he startled Honker, the badly hurt duckling was all too likely to fall and that was the absolute very last thing DW wanted to risk. Darkwing forced himself to carefully observe the ledge and Honker's position to make sure of everything before beginning his decent; even though what he really wanted to do was rush to the duckling and make all his hurts go away. **

**This was a very wise precaution and it also meant that Darkwing received an even bigger shock than the one he had just gotten a few seconds ago when he had discovered Honker on the ledge. Crouched just beside Honker, clinging to the surface of the rough stone wall beside the window; was some sort of odd furry creature. It was emitting some sort of buzzing croon and as Darkwing watched, Honker relaxed just a little and turned his head to face the creature.**

**Darkwing noticed his Spell Chain tingling but other than feeling a little light headed, Darkwing couldn't figure out if this strange little creature was causing the tingling which was making him feel lightheaded or if it was just his already overworked nerves making him feel lightheaded and the Chain was doing something else entirely.**

**Darkwing's sharp eyesight made out that the little creature looked like a baby fox kit. It didn't look much like an ordinary animal though; instead of the usual red or brownish coat, the little fox's base coat was a silvery grey with a dark strip of fur over his wide ears and bright golden eyes. The tip of his tail was the usual white and it was this that flicked back and forth as the kit crooned to Honker. **

**Struggling with himself for a minute or so Darkwing made sure to check the line fastened to his costume and waited ready to jump to the rescue, but something was whispering at his overwrought nerves coaxing him to wait. He shook off his inertia and decided that he wasn't imagining that his Spell Chain was reacting to a grey and black fox kit that was seemingly trying to talk Honker down off the ledge. **

**---**

**Honker shuddered again and struggled to make out something, anything in the blurry mess his world had somehow become. He didn't want to think, didn't want to feel…he was worthless. He was supposed to be getting help but he was so tired and everything HURT….**

**A gentle, persistent voice insisted, **_**'Chosen, LISTEN to me. You are special, unique in all the world and I will never leave you. If you truly want to stop living we will fall together but, couldn't you just TRY and look at me once before we cross to the journey road? Please?'**_

**The forlorn pleading in that voice refused to be denied. Whoever it was sounded even younger and sadder than his own mental and emotional condemnation made Honker feel. Honker's courage and sense of justice refused to give up without giving whoever it was the eye to eye contact they asked for. Slowly struggling to open his eyes he was overcome by a sense of warmth and welcome as he was caressed by the tip of a furry white tail and he realized the gentle croon that had been soothing him and blocking out the sounds of the traffic on the bridge far below had just doubled in volume.**

**The voice continued joyously, **_**'Please, what is my name? I don't want to die without knowing it.'**_

**Honker stuttered, "die? We don't have to die. At least I don't think we do…. I don't want to give up Fenrick."**

**Honker's voice sounded dry and raspy to him, not like his usual stutter or even those occasions when he didn't stutter. Surprised he looked around and realized where he was and started to panic. Overcome by a spate of coughing Honker lost his balance. **

**As he flailed desperately the fox grabbed hold with his front paws and clung to the duckling's arms trying to keep Honker from falling off the ledge. Now that Honker had decided not to give up, AND now that he had his very own name at last Fenrick wasn't going to go tamely into death's care and neither was his bond-mate. **

**Just as they started to lose their fight with gravity, a warm cape enveloped Honker and the fox and strong arms held him close. "Don't worry Honker, I've got you and No one will hurt you now. I promise, just let me…."**

**Gasping like a stranded fish at low tide Honker stiffened in shock as he realized that he knew that voice. Taking in a deeper breath and the distinctive smell of Darkwing's crime fighting costume and the comforting scent of the adult who Honker had subconsciously latched onto as one of the few adults in his life he could trust without fearing for his other loved ones Honker stopped struggling.**

**Honker's eyes were still hopelessly blurry and he nearly passed out as the adrenaline rush from teetering on the ledge faded. But he realized that they were now dangling from the leftmost tower on the Duckburg side of Audubon Bay bridge and that he couldn't hang onto Darkwing because his arms were full of a furry body who's bright golden eyes were all the world and feeling somehow impossibly safe he fainted.**

**---**

**The next thing Honker knew he was being carefully held by Darkwing on a cot somewhere that smelled like a hospital and DW was quietly arguing with someone. Looking up from where the fox was purring in his lap Honker saw Dr. Sarah Bellum. She was looking particularly grave and carefully putting some kinds of samples and things in a locked evidence case. Darkwing's arms were comforting and the warmth rising through the adult's feathers acted as a balm to Honker who felt as though this was somehow the calm before a storm. **

**Quietly she said, "It's not your fault Darkwing. What he needs now is support to get through this NOT emotional recriminations from one of the few adults he still trusts! I KNOW this is hard for you, but you HAVE to put aside your guilt. Honker and his family need us all."**

**Darkwing flinched and the fight went out of him as Honker instinctively tightened his hold on the costumed adult. Looking older and suddenly worn out Darkwing nodded and asked quietly, "Can you at least let me know when the rest of the Muddlefoots' get here? I need to know how LP is holding up too."**

**Sarah nodded and offered looking carefully at Honker, "I see you are paying attention now, that's a good sign."**

**Honker flushed as he realized he was wrapped in Darkwing's cape and a hospital gown. Without saying anything else Sarah calmly handed Honker a pair of glasses that had clearly been made to fit his face and prescription. Thankfully settling them on his beak he suddenly felt much more like himself.**

**Remembering his desperate mission Honker gasped, "Darkwing we have to save Tank and my parents!"**

**Soothingly Darkwing nodded and said, "Tank is safe Honker, LP is with him and your Uncle is in St. Canard General Hospital. The people who broke into your house and did this to you and your brother won't get away with this. I promise Honker."**

**Honker flinched but at Fenrick's urging he confessed, "no one broke in Darkwing, but Dad didn't know about the secret. Mom and Dad would have stayed home, but He said that if we told anyone we would be taken from our parents!"**

**Stunned Dr. Bellum froze although a small part of her remained thinking enough to turn on her pocket recorder. Darkwing's voice was very soft and very clear as he asked, who told you that Honker? Who did this to you?"**

**Weeping piteously Honker confessed, "It was Uncle Frank. PLEASE don't tell him I told! He'll hurt Mom and Dad and Tank."**

**Sounding exactly like Dark warrior Duck Darkwing promised, "he won't get away Honker. Your parent's are on the way here now and once your mother and father get here, I'll go make sure of it. You and your family are safe now Honker."**

**Dr. Bellum nodded and started to add more but just then her communicator went off and she hurried to the next room over where Launchpad was trying to lend some support to the medical team trying to help Tank Muddlefoot. The duckling was frantic and refused to stay in bed, the restraints were making him panic as well as playing merry hell with his I.V.'s and the monitoring machines but Tank was beyond reasoning with by now. Just then Director Hooter came in with Herb and Binkie Muddlefoot in tow. **

**Director Hooter had sent a pair of agent's to pick them up at their hotel and brought them straight to the medical facilities where S.H.U.S.H. took care of undercover agents and the HERO's operatives. Granted this was one of several secure places but it also happened to be attached to the newest wing of the St. Canard Children's Research Hospital and medical personnel came from all over the country and the world to study and practice here so it made a good place to shuffle necessary people in and out without attracting a lot of attention especially since the personnel in question were children. **

**Director Hooter honestly didn't know how much to reveal to Honker's parent's about their youngest son's involvement in the HERO program but even if it meant his losing his position and facing legal action he knew that invoking the HERO protocols was essential to protect the Muddlefoots. Drake had actually brought up fully informing Honker's parents back in June but the timing had never seemed right and Hooter placed the blame for this squarely on his own shoulders. **

**Honker was a child prodigy and far more than just a ten year old duckling, but he WAS only ten and it was his job as Director to see to things like this BEFORE they became a problem. Admittedly it was a secondary problem right now but it WAS one he was going to have to face, most likely right after young Bolt's parent's were brought up to speed and on board as far as S.H.U.S.H. and it's involvement in their lives not to mention Darkwing and Quiverwing. **

**Immediately after entering the room, Binkie began trying to calm Tank who was babbling about Honker and shivering as he tried to pull out of the leather cuffs holding his arms still so his I.V.'s would stay in. Herb looked uncertain and was clearly at a loss since there wasn't room beside the bed for his large frame because there were also several medical people assisting Binkie and he clearly needed SOMETHING to let him feel as though he was helping. **

**Launchpad promptly took his cue from Director Hooter and greeted Herb, "Hey there Herb. Honker is in the next room with a friend of mine I trust, do you want to see him now or?"**

**Herb was clearly torn as he watched his wife try and settle Tank and several S.H.U.S.H. agents filed in plainly guarding the door while another sat quietly and took notes of everything Tank was saying. The Nurses and Doctors were quietly conferring with the one whose nametag said Dr. Bellum and Herb distinctly heard the words confession and recording before they were silenced at a sharp look from Launchpad.**

**Director Hooter gestured to the connecting door and it was unlatched as Herb nodded to his neighbor looking as though he'd never really seen the lanky pilot before. Herb asked hesitantly, "What is going on here anyways Launchpad? Why are all these people interested in my boys? They aren't police? And why is Honker with someone?…."**

**Suddenly the large male was through the door as he caught a glimpse of the cot in the other room. Herb lifted both the costumed Darkwing and his son off the cot in a crushing hug as tears ran down both his face and Honker's. Honker was temporarily silenced by the sudden appearance of his father and Darkwing was silenced by the sudden disappearance of oxygen from his immediate vicinity.**

**Gasping Darkwing tried to get some air in his lungs and as his face took on an unhealthy purple hue under his feathers, he began to seriously consider using some sort of Quack Fu hold or twist just in the interest of staying conscious. Honker was deathly pale at the sight of his father since he was afraid that his confession to the caped and masked crime fighter had been overheard by one of the two people he NEVER wanted to tell; for fear of the repercussions. **

**Realizing that Honker's rescuer was in a fairly serious quandary; and that there was a strange taste of magic somewhere on this duck who was somehow vitally important to his beloved Honker; it was Fenrick who saved Darkwing by tickling Herb under his bill and forcing the large suburbanite to release his bear hug. This DID have the happy side effect of allowing Darkwing to breathe but having renewed access to oxygen alas didn't automatically grant him the chance to get a word in edgewise. **

**Herb was actually trying to thank Darkwing and simultaneously find out how hurt Honker was, this meant that neither of the ducks now back on the cot got to say anything for almost two minutes. Silently Drake removed his mask and said, "Hello Herb…Before you say anything else I'd like a chance to explain."**

**Herb stared and gaped for a second before he began firing questions at Darkwing without waiting for any answers. When Herb finally wound down from his questions it was actually Director Hooter who took the lead and began by explaining that Darkwing was actually an autonomous operative for S.H.U.S.H. as well as the shadowy protector for the city. He had arranged for his neighbors to receive protection the same as his family Gosalyn and Launchpad ever since they had moved next door. And since and he hadn't wanted to risk his enemies finding them he had moved in as Drake Mallard and kept silent about his agency work.**

**Binkie had just entered the room and heard this explanation and Darkwing was promptly covered with a tearful Binkie Muddlefoot who had gathered some of the story from Launchpad and Tank. While Herb took Darkwing's place on the cot trying to comfort his youngest son, Darkwing and Hooter had the unenviable task of bringing a fiercely determined Binkie Muddlefoot onboard, but nether of them quite knew how to bring up the subject of young Bolt. **

**---**

_**Okay, I realize that this is a little short but I am going to open the next chapter with Morgana, Gosalyn and Frank Muddlefoot and the action is bound to be really heavy. Also if anyone has any ideas or suggestions as far as ways to improve this PLEASE do contact me as I am not very satisfied with the characterizations in this. But I wanted to get this posted because it will be a while before I can post the next part and I didn't want to leave poor Honker in the lurch. **_

_**S.C.P.D. stands for St. Canard Police Department. And I just realized I have never posted what H.E.R.O.'s operatives stands for so here it is, Homeland Emergency Response Operatives so mystery revealed.**_

_**** this is a reference to my story called Monoculo's Mistake in which Morgana tells off her father for using a malignant spell on Darkwing and she think's he's going to formalize his disapproval by having the Council (the governing body of the Monster Realm) officially banish her to the Normals part of the world and choose another heir thereby isolating her from her culture and family. **_

_**Also Gene (the duckling at Scrooge's estate with Gos, Webby and the triplets in chapter 2) is from the Ducktales movie. He used to be the genie of the lamp but at the end of the movie he became a mortal boy and a ward of Scrooge McDuck. Bubba is a minor recurring character from Ducktales and is a young cave-duck that hitches a ride back to the future with Scrooge and the triplets in an episode and is adopted as a ward of Scrooge and appeared in a couple of other episodes. That is also where tootsie the baby triceratops comes from. She is a combination friend and pet for Bubba. **_

_**I figure that my continuity happens after most of the DWD cartoons and all of Ducktales and I am trying to work in details as I remember them. I am always open to suggestions and ideas so feel free to private message or e mail me. I do not own any Ducktales cartoons but I DO have the first 6 disks that have been released of the DWD cartoons so I am always glad when someone offers to jog my memory and I can add in more stuff from cannon. Thank you, Irual.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: All the characters from Disney's cartoon legacy belong to them and I am using them to tell my stories without permission. I receive nothing but feedback in return for my efforts and have total respect and love for the Disney pantheon. Thank you in advance for reviewing. And remember I LOVE the Muddlefoots and eventually all will be better for them I promise so please don't hurt me! Irual**_

**---**

Franklin Muddlefoot was less than pleased with how his story had been received by the police and the emergency crew that had taken him to the hospital. What worried him even more was that his personal affects had been taken by the nurses when he had been checked into St. Canard General Hospital. He really had wanted to object to this, but he HAD to be careful and make sure to act like an innocent victim so he didn't dare be too demanding or cause trouble.

With this in mind, he waited as patiently as he could while the medical crews examined him and filled out paperwork. They refused to tell him anything about Francis or Honker other than that his nephew had been rushed to another facility for special treatment after his ordeal and that there had been no sign of Honker yet. That wasn't what concerned him most at the moment though. The most disconcerting thing about this whole situation was the fact that a uniformed police officer was quietly hovering just outside the emergency room exam area where he was. For some reason the officer seemed to be very interested in something specific that included him; although Frank honestly thought that that might just be his nerves talking.

The nurses and other personnel in the emergency room were very busy and since he had been triaged and they had determined that his injuries were superficial, he had been left on the gurney he had been wheeled in on while more serious injuries were taken care of. He DID try and inquire about both his nephews to any of the nearby nurses so he would have witnesses as to how concerned about them he was. Frank was also careful to make sure where the police officer was at all times.

He even tried to listen in when the officer's radio went off but the hospital was busy and the noise level meant he didn't hear anything. Frank carefully hid a smile as the officer went back towards the emergency door to answer another radio call. The officer was sure to have noticed how concerned the duck on the gurney was for his nephews and that meant Frank now needed to get out of here and formulate a plan for coming out of the mess Honker had caused with his master plan intact.

Herb had ingested enough of the powder before he left for the hotel with Binkie that any heart pounding exertion was likely to set off some kind of physical problem. With the romantic setting and Binkie's good looks Frank had half expected something to happen at the hotel but it would be just like the tub of lard to stay perfectly fine…just to spite him.

Frank knew he had a new back up plan already in place to get rid of Herb particularly with what had happened at the house. The stress of the break in and Francis' injuries might be a trigger that was even more effective than Herb's attempting to cavort with his wife if not as amusing to imagine since the idea of Binkie being sullied with that lard gutted fool was enough to turn his stomach.

Taking a cleansing breath and calming himself Frank reminded himself again that the important thing to remember here was that it wasn't necessarily important when the heart attack, stroke or other system failure happened. It was only important to his ultimate plan that it did happen and that this health problem clear the way for Frank Muddlefoot to finally take possession of what should have been his twenty years ago. Binkie and the boys would be his personal play toys at last and ALL HIS…all he had to do was play it cool and get out of here.

Just then several car accident victims were rushed into the emergency entrance and an orderly wheeled his gurney off to one side out of the way. The police officer was called to the nurse's station to handle the highly volatile couple who were with the accident victims and Frank seized the opportunity to get off the gurney.

In the confusion of the moment he went into a door marked 'hospital staff only' and to his delight he saw it was a lounge area where the staff took their breaks. He found a fairly ubiquitous jacket draped over a chair and used the sink and mirror sunk into the counter by the microwave to give himself a quick grooming and stole the jacket. After stuffing the hospital gown he had been put in into a dirty clothes hamper by the doorway he went to peek out the door and saw that the police officer was escorting the couple out to the waiting room.

From this angle he could see behind the nurse's station and there was a large plastic bin full of zippered clear plastic bags labeled with patient's names where they had been stripped of their personal items when they had been admitted. As the nurses hurried around to help with the influx of patients; Frank searched the bin and found the bag with his stuff in it.

Seizing the bag he made sure to grab his wallet, cell phone and the thumb drive with copies of his files but before he could finish emptying the bag and take his watch, the extra watch and loose money he saw the policeman returning with a partner and several E.M.T. 's. Quickly stuffing the bag back down into the bin and knocking a trashcan over, he waited while an orderly fell over the mess and tripped a nurse who was hurrying into an exam room. Sliding around the large desk he made a break for the automatic doors where the ambulance patients were brought in and rushed outside. Moving casually across the parking lot he used his phone to call a cab and swiftly had the driver take him to the area where he had met Flintheart Glomgold for lunch.

Frank knew that the Velvet Rope wouldn't hide him; not if there was any chance he would be traced here. Because he was strictly small time meant he didn't have the clout to force anything; but he DID have a connection to Glomgold.

It would be safe to wait here, contact Glomgold and use the dirt he had collected on the smuggling and framing of McDuck Enterprises to force the wealthy duck to help him find Honker and ensure that nothing happened to upset his little setup. Herb and Binkie were sure to be told where Francis had been rushed off too and it would be easy enough to pump Herb for information and then secure his position by having Francis collaborate his version of things; unless of course Herb suffered his unfortunate health mishap before then.

The bears that had allowed him entry last time didn't object to his claim that he was going to meet Glomgold here again, although they DID look long and hard at his rumpled jacket and lack of grooming. Without saying anything they managed to let him know he was pushing his welcome and unless they got conformation from Glomgold he'd be out the door quicker than quick but Frank didn't let this faze him. Instead he asked for a place to wait and settled comfortably into a padded chair in a private room and dialed a confidential extension inside Glomgold Investments.

---

Morgana KNEW something was wrong. She had awakened at her usual time and instead of being refreshed she had nearly thrown up as a surge of nausea and terror hit her. Immediately reaching for her familiars the four of them melded into the mindscape.

Archie was not his usual self; he shook and twitched as he struggled to filter the tempest of raging fury, terror, guilt and horror that was overwhelming him from Drake. Frantically Eek and Squeek held him as Morgana soothed his fear. _'Archie darling, please…let me help you. Has something happened to one of the kin?'_

Archie was unable to answer because he was looking down their tie to Drake and seeing him leaping dramatically down the outside of one of the bridge towers to attempt to catch the littlest Muddlefoot and the tiny shining form clinging to him as they began to plummet to their deaths.

All three of Morgana's familiars crooned in distress as they realized just how hurt Honker was. As Darkwing tightened his hold on both the duckling and the fox-like kin that was now irrevocably bonded to the semi-conscious Honker; they felt suddenly lighter as they understood that the vision had been averted. Honker and his kin were alive and likely to stay that way now that Darkwing had saved them.

Archie managed to whisper to Morgana, _'It's the vision Sekhmet foretold dearest. The little Muddlefoot he has been chosen,'_

Stunned Morgana gasped, "Chosen?! Archie that_'s _WONDERFUL! WAIT is something threatening Honker? Why is his chosen in danger? His parent's won't object surely…."

Eek answered solemnly, '_they_ are _not in danger now dearest, Darkwing has saved them both but…he and his family are forever changed. The little Muddlefoot and his Kin will need all the help we can give, and so will our other loved ones.'_

Squeek got a sudden flash from Drake and let out a tiny cry of distress as he said, _'Little Gosalyn will be devastated when she discovers what happened to her best friend. He has suffered so much; we must try and shield her until her father can reassure her.'_

Thoroughly frightened now Morgana demanded, '_What has happened? TELL ME Please….'_

Archie stuttered but then explained what little they knew. As soon as he finished, Morgana went to her mirror and looked for Drake, seeing him in the lair climbing down to the floor of the tower carrying something wrapped in his cape she tried to contact Drake on his phone but there was no answer. Truly frightened she tried to see him in her hall mirror again and to her shock instead of showing her Drake, she was shown a vision of his house or what was left of it.

Her Spell Chain tingled madly and taken by a sudden impulse she gathered her familiars and using her bedroom mirror she contacted her Aunt Lucidia. Just after she disengaged from the mirror her cell phone jingled with the tune that meant Dark was calling her. Morgana managed to keep calm in spite of her growing unease, but her heart ached at the pain in his voice as he managed to give her a partial explanation and she KNEW he needed her.

But to her surprise instead of asking her to come to him, Drake asked her to go to Gosalyn in Duckburg. She was alone there and the people caring for her while kind and caring weren't used to just how determined Gosalyn could be.

Once Honker and his family were taken care of, Drake planned on sending for Gosalyn; but this whole horrible affair was too much for him to face as far as trying to explain anything specific to her over the phone and Drake didn't want to risk Gosalyn's getting overly curious or impatient and trying to find a way back or worse find out about Honker and Tank by accident. Dark had programmed Launchpad's phone number into Morgana's phone as well as the other Justice Duck's numbers and the contact information for S.H.U.S.H. and there was a number for Gyro as well so she immediately called him after hanging up with Dark.

After contacting Gyro Gearloose and receiving permission to go to his house she stepped from her bedroom closet into the very same bedroom she and Drake and Gosalyn had stayed in when they had accepted Gyro's hospitality back in May. Hurrying out of the house she looked around and was met by none other than Gizmoduck who scooped her up before she could offer any explanation and flew her directly to Scrooge McDuck's estate.

Quietly Gizmoduck explained while on the way, "Wingy called me on my elbow phone. According to the little Darkwing has found out from young Bolt, the main suspect for the break-ins and…"

Gizmoduck's voice caught with emotion before he continued resolutely, "the injuries to the victims, is one Franklin Muddlefoot and the information Wingy got from the passport information he looked up has the fiend's local address listed as being right here in Duckburg. According to the police in St. Canard, Franklin Muddlefoot has disappeared from the emergency room of St. Canard General Hospital and I promised Wingy I'd see you to Mr. McDuck's estate and look in on Gosalyn before checking the address here and setting up surveillance in case he comes here."

Morgana managed a nod but truthfully most of her attention was focused on Archie, Eek and Squeek all of whom were highly agitated although they did calm considerably once Gizmoduck landed behind the ornate metal gate of Scrooge McDuck's private residence. The front door swung open and Gosalyn crept out.

Clearly she was trying to be stealthy and she was trying to leave the house so the sudden appearance of Gizmoduck and Morgana landing on the front step caught her by surprise. Eek's sharp senses also detected a flash of energy and a spike of consternation from what he suspected were the two baby kin Archie had Seen earlier but he wasn't sure so he didn't say anything; besides, from the looks of things they had gotten here just in time to avoid serious complications with Gosalyn.

Gosalyn yipped guiltily and staggered back as the voices of Webbigail one of the triplets and Mrs. Beakley came from inside through the open door. "Gosalyn," "Hey Gos, you win!" Gosalyn, Gosalyn Mallard it's time to come out now dear."

Gulping as she realized she had been caught trying to leave the house, Gosalyn smiled weakly at the armored form of Gizmoduck. It was the look on Morgana's face and the frenetic buzzing from her bracelet that made Gosalyn pale and confess, "I can't get a hold of Dad or Launchpad Morgana…I can't just stay here, and wait around. Something's wrong, I just KNOW it!"

Just then Mrs. Beakley swept up to the front door as Morgana opened her arms and offered, "Come here Gosalyn."

Kneeling beside the duckling, Morgana offered a hug as Archie crept onto Gosalyn's hair to croon soothingly, "Now I am not going to lie to you Gosalyn. Your father sent me here because he and Launchpad are going to be a while fixing things in St. Canard and he needs us to be safe while they work."

Gosalyn trembled a little but Morgana's embrace calmed her anxiety enough for her to turn almost naturally to face Mrs. Beakley and offer, "Um…Mrs. Beakley, this is…."

Scrooge stomped his way down the stairs and finished, "Ms. Macabre, To what do we owe this honor lass?"

He paused as he took in her expression and the truly solemn look on Gizmoduck's beak, continuing in a hospitable tone Scrooge gestured to his smaller study just under the staircase and said, "Gosalyn, I would like to talk to Morgana and Gizmoduck. Louie and Dewy have their soccer ball and Duckworth has set up the auto scoring net in the east hall and I'll have Mrs. Beakley bring you and the other duckling's a snack."

Gosalyn started to object to being separated from Morgana. For the first time all afternoon, her bracelet was quiet and she felt much better with Archie cuddling in her hair even though Dad wasn't here. Morgana spoke quietly to Gosalyn for a moment and reluctantly Gosalyn nodded.

Bowing from the waist as she released Gosalyn Morgana said, "I regret having come to you unannounced Mr. Scrooge. I will not abuse your hospitality, but Drake sent me to…."

The canny old duck stopped her and gestured to his study, "It's alright Ms. Macabre, you are as welcome here as yon duckling. I think it's best that we talk in the below stairs study. Duckworth will bring some fresh fruit and tea for you and you can explain what you need while the ducklings demolish a before bedtime snack."

He gave Gosalyn a knowing look and added, "that will keep them out of mischief and it's not likely that we'll be overheard."

Gosalyn went to Mrs. Beakley and offered a sheepish apology to Huey since he was the brother she had given the slip to while trying to engineer an exit from the mansion. Archie remained in Gosalyn's hair but he was careful to stay as unobtrusive as possible so he wouldn't frighten the other more ordinary ducklings.

Morgana needed to stay calm and even though Eek and Squeek were flyers and could keep up with Gos, Archie wanted to take this chance to help her so the two bats stayed with their mistress. This was quite a relief for Mrs. Beakley who seemed a little nervous as they swooped from Morgana's hair and then settled back on her dress.

Sensing her nervousness Archie settled unobtrusively in Gosalyn's hair and offered, '_Once Drake has dealt with things a bit we will need to offer Honker's chosen our support.'_

Eek and Squeek agreed, _'From all the signs this is a first choosing for Honkers KIN. We will be family for them both. The little Muddlefoot's parents are used to his being different and now that he has Kin he won't have to feel alone even when he feels badly.'_

Archie chirred softly and clung to Gosalyn's hair as he replied worriedly, '_That's true enough but…I for one am not sure how much of Gosalyn's innocence will_ _survive this. And even with her knowing and loving us and Morgana; she still is too head blind for us to comfort her much.'_

---

Launchpad's eyes held a world of sorrow as he tried to comfort Herb Muddlefoot. The portly duck wrung his hands as he paced and worried saying. "Launchpad, I can't understand this…How could people break in and DO something like this? And what happened to Frank?"

Darkwing heard this as he was coming in from the other room where Binkie was sitting with both of her sons singing to them as they struggled to fight the sedatives that Dr. Bellum had used to calm them. Herb could feel his heart pounding as he paced and Launchpad noticed that Herb looked pale and he was sweating. But considering what was happening Launchpad figured that it was only natural for Herb to be stressed.

The killing fury in Drake's face made Herb step back as he said quietly, "I'll take care of Frank Herb, you just stay with your family."

Tying his mask securely back over his face he gestured to Launchpad and the two of them started for the door; only to pause as Special Agent DD came reluctantly into the doorway and spoke the countersign that would warn Darkwing that someone was approaching so he could keep his civilian self hidden. Herb could hear the doglike fellow quietly explaining that Frank Muddlefoot had disappeared from the hospital but since the abuse victims were children the F.B.I. and D.I.A. had been brought in to supplement S.H.U.S.H. 's resources as had the local authorities to ensure that he didn't escape.

Bolt being a HERO operative of course meant that S.H.U.S.H. was completely behind the hunt but no one was taking any chances. Agent DD managed not to flinch as the deadly operative standing there struggled with his temper before pulling both Launchpad and Agent DD into the hallway. Darkwing was trying to keep Herb from hearing anything more about his brother Frank until after Director Hooter had a chance to explain things to him and Binkie about the H.E.R.O.'s directive.

The fury in Darkwing's eyes was a cold, focused thing as he demanded, "Not just any children. That animal messed with MY family and I won't take any chances with their safety. LP, I know tracking down someone like him isn't what we usually do, and it's going to take all our experience to catch up to him and bring him to justice for them; but with Morg watching out for Quiverwing this is our best chance to do this."

Quietly Launchpad said, "We'll bring him in but DW, Herb doesn't look so good."

Special Agent DD tried to interject something as Darkwing stalked towards the elevators saying, "Darkwing, wait…Director Hooter want's to see you. He's assigned a task force to bring Bolt's assailant to trial and…."

Darkwing nodded and the fury in his voice sent chills down Launchpad's spine as he agreed, "He'll stand trial; I owe Bolt and his family too much not to make sure of that. Come on LP, Let's show that animal how Dangerous we are. Dr. Bellum will keep an eye on Bolt's parents at least for a while."

Looking at Agent DD he offered, "I'll stay in contact with Director Hooter, I want to keep up with how things are going here anyway." before he and Launchpad left to begin tracking down Frank Muddlefoot while Agent DD tried in vain to keep up with LP and DW.

---

Herb wasn't necessarily the brightest bulb in the package but while he sat holding Honker and Tank and listening to the various machines monitoring them. He came to some frightening conclusions of his own, particularly when the tall, thin figure of Dr. Sarah Bellum spoke to the agent's standing guard at their posts just outside the door to the boy's rooms in hushed tones that carried into the room in spite of her efforts at quietude.

She stepped inside to check the readouts and seeing Herb's stress she offered, "Mr. Tweeter is on his way to speak to you Mr. Muddlefoot and Director Hooter has made time for you and Mrs. Muddlefoot in his schedule so I'll stay with Honker and Tank until you return."

Binkie started to object to leaving her boys even for a few minutes but to her surprise Honker's eyes flickered open and he whispered, "It's okay Mom, Fenrick won't leave me." Sounding a little clearer headed and stronger he added softly, "If it gets too bad I'll ask for you and Fen will help me too…. It's Tank I'm worried about."

The fox-like creature that was snuggled up on Honker stirred and made a gentle crooning noise calling Honker's parent's attention to him. When they looked at him he took the opportunity to arch under Binkie's hand and instinctively she petted his soft coat while Herb stroked the feathers on top of Honker's head.

While he had their attention, Fenrick made sure to connect just a tad to Honker's parents so he could begin to build some trust with them. His mother had made sure to explain to the whole litter about becoming part of their chosen's life and clans and unlike his sisters he had paid close attention to all his lessons; not just the ones that involved hunting and stalking. Both Binkie and Herb relaxed just a little and didn't give anymore thought to how unusual it was for Honker to have a fox for a pet. Instead their concern focused on getting both of their sons well enough to come home.

Binkie particularly wanted to find out exactly what all these people's concerns were about; it was gratifying of course and dear Drake clearly was trying his best but it still wasn't clear exactly what was going on. Dr. Bellum's explanation had been frightening and that Director Hooter had promised them legal council and had explained that because of Darkwing and Bolt they all had complete medical coverage and government protection but she still didn't understand why the boys had been attacked by whoever had broken into the house.

Strangling the guilt she felt over having been gone Binkie realized that Honker's little companion was purring appealingly and she smiled at her brave little duckling who was trying to comfort his parents. "Oh Honker dear,"

She kissed her son and whispered, "We love you my darling and we will be back as soon as we find out what is going on."

Herb offered, "Don't you worry about a thing son. If this little fella shows up we'll be right back here."

Herb and Binkie winced as their older son stirred, the medication he was on was keeping him fairly quiet but because he was so young the medical team was trying to use the least possible dose of sedatives and so Tank's sleep was restless. Fenrick trilled lightly breaking the tableaux between his chosen's parents and Honker to purr and settle back against the pillow with Honker before winking at his astonished duckling to bring him out of his shock.

None of the adults seemed surprised at the foxy creature and none of the medical staff made any comments about a furry animal being on Honker's bed. In fact, the head nurse's only comment had been to say how well the therapy toy seemed to be working to keep the youngster calm. This kind soul even went so far as to suggest offering one to Tank; but he had sneered saying he was too old for baby toys like that one before being sedated again since it was time to change the dressings on his injuries.

For her part, Sarah Bellum had her doubts about how emotionally stable any of these Muddlefoot's were and she had already spoken to Director Hooter about arranging some sort of counseling for them as well as Darkwing, Launchpad and Quiverwing. Drake had been profoundly affected by all this and she wasn't one to leave things like this to chance. When Darkwing had arrived with young Bolt in his arms and the strange fox clinging to Bolt Sarah had known that questions would have to wait. Darkwing had immediately had Bolt's protocols altered to include the fox and added him the same as Morgana Macabre's familiars. This meant that this Fenrick was now as much a part of the duckling as his glasses and his intellect but she made a note to ask about the creature later.

Launchpad and Quiverwing were sure to need support too and being used to the mounds of regulations and paperwork involved in getting things done within the agency; Sarah had been sure to get things started as soon as the victims had been stabilized. Meanwhile Binkie Muddlefoot had come to some conclusions of her own. Just then Dr. Bellum's wristwatch beeped discretely telling her that Director Hooter was ready to talk officially to Mr. and Mrs. Muddlefoot so she had Special Agent DD, who was conveniently coming back towards them take the couple to S.H.U.S.H. 's main office.

From the looks of things he was going to have to explain letting Darkwing rush off on his own to J. Gander and better him than her this time. Children weren't her specialty and clearing the right specialists for work with the HERO protocols was going to take at least a couple more days…not to mention trying to keep a lid on Darkwing. He was always volatile and impulsive and with all the press attention he had been fielding recently this whole thing was likely to blow up seven ways to Sunday no matter how well things went.

With a shake of her head she went back into the room now shared by both injured boys to arrange for another pair of armed agents to spell the ones who had been on duty. Those agents were due for debriefing and that would give her a chance to separate the candidates she needed to interview from the general personnel involved here at the hospital.

First agent Grizzlikof was bound to have a fit once he realized that Darkwing was once again haring off on his own and that was going to be messy. Deciding to try and minimize the drama if possible Dr. Bellum sent a text to Griz asking him to contact her once the meeting with the adult Muddlefoot's was finished and turned her attention to her first interview…. Dr. Pettigrew was already cleared for HERO work since she had been brought onboard to help with Gosalyn/ Quiverwing's care but she was going to needed more than just her usual team since this sort of attack was so traumatic. The prominent child psychologist Dr. Foxtail was actually here in the hospital and his recent lectures gave her a good excuse to sound him out about joining the team.

---

Darkwing Duck the shadowy protector of St. Canard was usually a gregarious companion whether he was at home or on patrol. Now however he was grimly silent and unlike the usual trips in the sidecar of the Ratcatcher Launchpad's ears weren't being regaled with a monolog about the bravery and heroism of Darkwing Duck as they drove along. Darkwing was really in a hurry, barely obeying the traffic laws on their way to St. Canard General Hospital; but Launchpad was wearing his helmet and at his silently arched eye ridge DW had paused to don his as well.

This curious silence was actually a very worrisome development, particularly since Gosalyn had confessed to both her dad and LP about how Darkwing had become Dark Warrior Duck after losing his little girl. She had been nearly panicked for days after the whole adventure with Quackerjack's time top but it had never occurred to LP to consider the other people in Drake's life to be those same kinds of triggers and he was really concerned over this suddenly very real possibility.

Launchpad was particularly concerned that this tragedy was going to push Darkwing too far since he seemed to be distancing himself emotionally. LP was almost more worried about his friend's current attempts to deal with this than he was about how they were going to track down Frank Muddlefoot. The harsh light of late afternoon reflected off of the small amount of exposed feathers on Darkwing's broad cheeks and his coldly focused gaze was all too evident as Launchpad stole another glance at him. They had been all morning getting the Muddlefoot's seen too and it was fast approaching dinnertime, but for the first time he could remember; Launchpad wasn't hungry. His phone buzzed and he dug in his pocket to check the message wincing as he recognized Gosalyn's number.

Tentatively Launchpad asked, "DW, Gos…."

Darkwing objected, "Not now LP. I asked Morg to keep her in Duckburg while we settle this."

Launchpad was almost glad to see Drake Mallard's vulnerability in the sky blue eyes behind the mask as he added with a hint of uncertainty, "I don't want to try and explain any of this to her especially not over the phone."

Reassuringly Launchpad said ignoring his own vicious hurt at the thought of what they were actually hunting down, "I think you are doing the right thing keeping Gos and Morgana out of this for now DW."

---

Flintheart Glomgold was FURIOUS but he was to experienced to let it show as he hung up his phone and placed a call to Barrister Beagle. That stupid Muddlefoot was just cunning enough to be a pain in the tail feathers but not canny enough to get himself out of the mess he was in. If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to avoid legal entanglements in North America he'd let that fool stew in his own juices and rot! Fortunately he hadn't left St. Canard yet but he was scheduled to leave in his private jet so he was going to the Velvet Rope to lay down the ground rules to that, that fool. This was getting way to messy and Flintheart Glomgold wasn't going to take any chances as far as being connected to this kind of disaster.

---

_Dr. Foxtail actually appears in a fan fiction called Ducks in a ROW…by Q'illespont and I borrowed his name and profession without permission although I have private messaged the author to ask for permission and will change it if they want. This story is actually a pretty cool twist on Darkwing as a detective and it is a fave of mine so check it out if you haven't already. Please read and review and I will try and post the next bit before Christmas._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All the characters invented by Disney belong to them and are used without permission to tell my plots and I receive no money for these stories at all. Please read and review generously and remember Fan Fiction authors LIVE for feedback so leave me lots of responses thanks, Irual. Also I DO mention a couple of disturbing things for which I recommend a T but nothing explicit and I am trying to learn to imply things so letting me know what you think of my efforts is very much appreciated._

_---_

Herb Muddlefoot sat numbly in the comfortable office chair and stared at the now very nervous people in the large, well appointed office while Binkie tried unsuccessfully to fight back sobs. The large bear who had been introduced as First Agent Grizzlikof had just offered a box of tissues to Binkie Muddlefoot looking as though he'd rather be at the dentist getting a root canal with no novacane than be here and frankly Herb didn't blame him. This was like something out of a combination big budget action movie plot and horror marathon that he couldn't wake up from and part of Herb STILL couldn't believe it.

He and Binkie had noticed how much happier Honker had become when Drake and his little family had moved next door, and at first they had put it down to their son's having found a best friend at last…. But as the months had passed and Honker had become more involved with the Mallards; they had suspected that Drake was teaching Honker SOMETHING; and with his being so advanced academically Binkie had speculated that having someone like Drake to teach him was a good thing. After they had realized that Drake was in fact Darkwing Duck when they had gone with him to the Long Life Spa; they had even done their best to pretend that they hadn't figured it out.

The Adult Muddlefoot's had wanted Drake to trust them and in spite of the negative publicity Darkwing Duck got, both Binkie and Herb had observed the tender concern and devotion Drake had displayed to his loved ones and so hadn't believed the news. And they had trusted Launchpad and Drake implicitly with Honker; but neither Herb nor Binkie had even suspected that Drake was in fact a clandestine government sponsored operative or that their youngest son was actually one too albeit an apprentice one!

Patting Binkie awkwardly on the shoulder Herb listened while Director Hooter said cautiously, "Words cannot express how distressed I am about all this. I take full responsibility for not having informed you earlier about young Bolt's involvement in the HERO directives. You see,"

Binkie interrupted tearfully, her take charge personality coming to the forefront even as her tears continued to flow; "We always knew Honker was special. I always thought our little genius would become involved in some sort of government project but I never even considered something like THIS. And when he started spending so much time with Drake and his family our Honker was so much more c,con,confident…and Ha,happpy…."

Tears ran unnoticed down her cheeks as she managed to ask, "This attack, was it some enemy that…."

Unable to finish Binkie waited and regretfully Director Hooter shook his head and admitted while tactfully ignoring her reference to Darkwing's civilian identity, "I'm afraid it's nothing like that Mrs. Muddlefoot…We have an admission of sorts from young Bolt…."

First Agent Grizzlikof had winced slightly at the breach of protocol from Mrs. Muddlefoot but only Director Hooter noticed. Carefully Griz played the recording Dr. Bellum had made of Bolt's tearful explanation but even with all their years of experience both Director Hooter and First Agent Grizzlikof were caught a little off guard as Bolt's parent's learned the identity of their son's assailant.

Binkie collapsed back into her seat in a dead faint and it was First Agent Grizzlikof who caught her as Herb Muddlefoot dashed out the doorway with murder in his eyes. Director Hooter was caught just as flat footed as his right-hand Agent. He did manage to hit the security toggle that summoned Benji almost immediately though and at the sounds that irrupted outside his door he sent Grizzlikof to try and catch up to Herb Muddlefoot.

James Hooter sighed as he surveyed the misery stricken female in his office as he managed to revive the petite housewife…he definitely spent too much time with trained operatives. His people skills were not as up to handling civilians as he'd hoped. This was turning out even worse than he'd feared other than, so far at least; Bolt's parent's hadn't made any statements about taking legal action against the agency. He made sure Mrs. Muddlefoot was taken care of as best he could and took his personal cell phone out of his vest pocket and debated trying to contact Darkwing in hopes of trying to get a handle on some part of the situation.

As Griz charged out the door he tripped over the hapless form of Special Agent DD who was trying to pick himself up off the floor where he'd been thrown as Herb Muddlefoot had charged away to extract bloody vengeance for his sons. Benji had also tried to intervene but since Herb was technically a civilian, and since no one had expected violence from him; all she had managed was to do was dodge behind her desk and send an alert to the rest of the building.

Her Chihuahua had reacted with his usual calm and leaping out of his pet carrier he had landed on her desk chair and hit the emergency toggle built into her desk before ducking back into his carrier. There wasn't anything else he or his chosen could do directly that would help, but this toggle sent an emergency security flag throughout S.H.U.S.H. 's systems and doubled the guards protecting injured personnel and that was going to make it better until the Normal's could organize themselves and calm the hurt ones. Crooning to Benji he made sure she was unhurt and settled down to await developments.

Unfortunately Grizzlikof's tripping over Special Agent DD meant that Grizzlikof landed head first beside Benji's desk and hit his head on the edge of the furniture so hard that he actually lost consciousness for a few precious seconds. By the time he regained his senses, Benji had summoned medical help and found out that Herb Muddlefoot had left the building and caught a cab and his whereabouts was currently unknown.

Agent DD was reporting Darkwing's going off on his own to hunt down Frank Muddlefoot to the director who sighed and decided, "We had better hope Darkwing finds him first…. I'll inform Mr. Tweeter and the rest of the legal department that Herb Muddlefoot will likely need legal council as well as psychological help once we catch up to him. Special Agent DD I want you to escort Mrs. Muddlefoot back to her sons and then report to the task force. I'll assign Special Agent Delilah Deer to stay with Mrs. Muddlefoot and First agent Grizzlikof, once you have been medically cleared, I'll expect you to coordinate our efforts with that of Darkwing and his team."

At Grizzlikof's frown Director Hooter offered, "I know Darkwing is impulsive, but you and I know how much he notices and this is too important to him for him to…."

Just then Benji interrupted, "I'm sorry Sir, but it's Gizmoduck on the H.E.R.O. line. He says that Darkwing has assigned Morgana Macabre to safeguard Quiverwing and he is watching the Duckburg residence of the suspect in case someone shows up there. Gizmoduck is asking for permission to get backup from the Duckburg police until the D.I.A. and F.B.I. can get there."

She paused and added, "According to Gizmoduck, Darkwing is headed to the scene of the incident to inspect the suspect's luggage before joining him in Duckburg."

Director Hooter looked relived and said, "Authorize Gizmoduck's backup and have him inform me of any developments. You see Agent Grizzlikof, Darkwing isn't just going this alone."

He winced as he polished his glasses and added, "and I can hardly blame him for assigning someone to keep an eye on his daughter. I am going to give him an update about this unfortunate incident while you get yourself seen to and then we can discuss our next step."

First Agent Grizzlikof winced as the EMT wiped the blood from his eyes and admitted a bit cautiously, "That was wise of him Director, we cannot afford to underestimate that animal. I shall be ready…."

The EMT interrupted, "You need stitches and X rays or a CAT scan." and tried again to stanch the bleeding from the cut above Grizzlikof's eyes.

The blood from the cut was matting Grizzlikof's fur but manfully he refrained from scratching at the irritation. At the E.M.T.'s statement he turned his attention towards this unfortunate and growled but at the glares from Director Hooter and Benji he acquiesced with ill grace and was assisted to a gurney to be taken care of.

---

Darkwing and Launchpad zoomed along on the way to their neighborhood, but being in full costume and on the Ratcatcher meant they weren't exactly inconspicuous. Before they got to their destination, Launchpad noticed they were being followed by one of the action news vans. This one was from channel four. Channel four was the same station that had hired Bianca Beakley the former T.V. personality turned crazed villainess that had served time in the tri state super villain prison under intense psychiatric treatment.

She had served time for becoming the costumed villainess 'Bug Master' in a misguided attempt to bolster her own ratings and popularity by becoming a nemesis for Darkwing Duck. She had been released on parole after selling her story to a Hollywoodland agency and had recently been rehired to increase the ratings of the station. Launchpad knew DW was in no mood to put up with reporters, but they were going to have to handle this carefully; the last thing they needed was for Bianca; or any other reporter really; to discover their civilian address especially given her past with them. He touched Darkwing's sleeve and Darkwing's head snapped up.

Fortunately, Darkwing saw the van and relaxed a little before he responded to Launchpad. "I See them LP."

DW sighed dramatically and groused a little, "NOW we have media coverage, back when I was a lone vigilante I wanted news hounds to follow me so I guess this is more payback…this complicates things."

Hearing the self-recrimination in his friend's tone worried Launchpad even more but he knew that now was no time to bring that up. Instead he offered, "We need to lose them somehow but using any of the Ratcatcher's evasive tricks is sure to be caught on film."

Darkwing nodded and decided, "You're right LP but fortunately I have a plan. I'll hit the release on the sidecar and if the news van follows you; tell them that the sidecar coupling failed and offer them an interview. Tell them about the art forgery case and how the damage is most likely from the case we had with those creations of Splatter Phoenix. If they follow me, you head for the house and hide the sidecar in the garage."

Launchpad started to interject an objection to the idea that the Ratcatcher was less than perfectly maintained but Darkwing continued as he turned down a side street to lead the reporters away from their real destination. "Whoever trashed the house, didn't do any damage to the front door or the remote system for the garage. Check over the damage and then use your authorization from S.H.U.S.H. if there are any police still there and go to the Muddlefoot's. If the van follows me instead, I'll get rid of them and join you as soon as I can. I set up telltales with the G.E.E.K. 's so IF that THING uses his accounts, cell phone or logs into anything on the internet with a password; we should get a hit on this."

He handed Launchpad a small PDA and grinned but the haunted look in his eyes and the fury in his face turned the expression into a gruesome parody of hate and Launchpad suppressed a shudder as he accepted the tiny device. He half hoped the reporters would follow him and not DW even though it went against the grain to deceive anyone….In this mood there was no telling what DW would do or say but at least he had maintained his objectivity and said whoever instead of assuming that it was Frank Muddlefoot. Both LP and Drake knew that the C.S.I. 's were being extra through with the first round of evidence from both houses, but until they confirmed Honker's story with hard evidence it was best to keep an open mind.

About an hour later Launchpad glanced unhappily at his cell phone as it buzzed yet again. Sure enough it was Gosalyn, Launchpad decided to go ahead and bite the bullet and answer…he'd just have to be careful what he said. Summoning all his resolve, and careful not to disturb or contaminate any evidence he ignored the dark dried patch on Mrs. Muddlefoot's kitchen rug and the overturned table in the dining area and answered as normally as he could, "Hello?"

Gosalyn's voice came over the phone filled with her usual energy but also a lot of anxiety. "LAUNCHPAD! I AM sooo glad you finally answered."

Her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper as she continued, "Listen, I don't have a lot of time…Morgana is really hard to get around and I KNOW Dad sent her here but, what with Archie and all I haven't had a chance and…. Honker's phone isn't answering and…."

Launchpad paled but before he could say anything he heard the distinctive sound of the Ratcatcher pulling up and parking outside on the street. Darkwing leaped off his motorcycle and took a deep breath before straightening his cape and sweeping up to the Muddlefoot's door after replacing his helmet with his usual slouch hat. The agent's inside the nondescript car parked on the street between the two houses looked up but they made no move to interfere with the caped and masked figure.

Instead the senior agent waved the crime fighter inside saying, "Your partner is already inside and we have our orders."

Darkwing was surprised at this unprecedented recognition and cooperation since he noticed that these were D.I.A. agents not regular S.H.U.S.H. operatives. Not being stupid, Darkwing got a hold of his temper and managed to nod politely before bracing himself and stepping over the threshold of the Muddlefoot's house. Dealing with Bianca had proven to be a lot more of a challenge than he'd expected…why the station had hired her again was beyond him.

Personally he suspected she was still nuts, but there was nothing he could do about it now; although he HAD made a preliminary verbal report and sent it to the tower in a flash quack to look into later…IF there was a later in all this mess. Darkwing was just in time to see LP coming into the shambles of the living room from the kitchen.

Darkwing thought he had dealt with the news crew fairly well; but the encounter had strained his patience considerably. He heard Gosalyn's voice coming out of Launchpad's phone and winced before putting all these distractions aside. He smiled encouragingly at his sidekick as Launchpad tried to offer Gosalyn something to keep her in Duckburg and Duckburg in one piece.

Launchpad cleared his throat and offered, "Heh he…well Gos, your Dad and I are still getting ourselves organized here so I'm not sure when Honker will be able to answer his phone."

Launchpad realized he had accidentally said too much and winced as he tried to think of a way to divert Gosalyn. Darkwing's heart gave a sick lurch as he realized that Gosalyn was trying to contact Honker. He was going to have to call Morg once they were on the way to Duckburg.

Borrowing the phone from his grateful sidekick and making sure to keep his voice as calm as possible; Darkwing suffered a desperate burst of inspiration and said, "Gos, sweetie Launchpad will have to call you back. I need him to help me with some data before we fly to Duckburg to get you. We will be using the Thunderquack and I'll be sure to call you so you and Morg can meet us when we land."

Distracted temporarily by the thought of being Quiverwing Quack and figuring from Launchpad's slip that Honker was already helping Gosalyn gasped, "Keen GEAR! I'll need my spare costume bag. Don't forget okay Dad? And tell Honk that I'll be ready so he won't be having this adventure all to himself for long okay?"

Drake's heart stuttered in his chest but before he could say anything else his Spell Chain tingled and he heard the voice of his dark angel Morgana Macabre on the line. Her dulcet tones usually made his knees buckle from delight but he was jolted out of his usual trancelike reaction since he also heard weird shrieking and moaning in the background.

In spite of himself he felt a moments panic as the distant conversation continued and he recognized the sounds of Scrooge McDuck's great nephews and little Webbigail as well as the other two ducklings laughing and shrieking while Mrs. Beakley stuttered, "Oh MY! ACK!"

Sounding a little harried herself, Morgana's voice came over the line a little louder since she had most likely moved closer, "Gosalyn dear, I made some frozen eye scream for everyone and I thought you might want to catch the Amazonian Army Ant cookies for me….I used some fresh dragon melons and wild fruit for texture and I'm afraid the other duckling's need a little help to get into the spirit of things."

Guiltily Gosalyn said, "I gotta go Dad but we'll be ready. Keen GEAR! Can I lick the icing off at least ONE once I catch it? Pleeaase?! Come on Archie, you can help me okay?"

Gratefully Darkwing hung up as he heard his rambunctious little darling leap into the fray. Thanking the powers that be he knew that, for the moment at least; Gosalyn and Morg were fine. Now all he had to do was get a hold of himself.

Moving carefully into the guestroom he and LP examined the luggage that Frank had brought with him and most of it certainly looked ordinary enough, but there were inconsistencies. Most of Frank Muddlefoot's clothes were ordinary enough and certainly worn and it wasn't that unusual for there to be several newer items but what set off his crime fighter instincts was the cache of receipts and papers stuffed into the shoe compartment of the larger suitcase.

As he searched he also found small, hidden compartments in two of the suitcases and the things inside them made no sense. Drake knew that he was well…inexperienced, but WHO traveled with this kind of thing? Suddenly realizing that the padded restraints and silk ties were most likely used for…personal applications and remembering Honker's injuries it was all he could do not to throw up or destroy the entire bedroom.

What cooled his anger to an icy rage was a tiny memory card and a little plastic bag that held a frighteningly familiar vial. DW carefully scanned the vial's contents with his hand held analyzer attachment. He swallowed hard as he recognized the chemical signature as being identical to the one Scrooge had given him. Even in his distracted state, his keen mind was screaming that this wasn't a coincidence.

Darkwing contacted G.E.E.K. and S.H.U.S.H. about reevaluating the evidence in light of this strange connection. The G.E.E.K. 's had already wired him electronic copies of the search warrants and as a S.H.U.S.H. operative he and Launchpad had been included in the task force on the paperwork.

Swallowing hard as he realized that this vial held less of the chemicals inside than the one he had at the lair, he carefully sealed the vial back into an evidence bag before turning his attention to the memory card. It was a standard sized card but his new phone had several slots and it fit into one of them. There were several files but what pulled up wasn't data on the substance in the vial, these files were jpegs.

For a split second when he activated the viewer his mind refused to see what they were and he actually dropped the device as though it was white hot and this got Launchpad's attention. After a single shocked and outraged glance at the other newest entries Darkwing shuddered.

Swallowing hard he held himself together somehow and managed to gasp. "I need to let Dr. Bellum know what she is up against LP; we can't take the chance that someone will be caught off guard and let those boys get hurt any more."

Launchpad winced as he saw the pictures looking as though he might faint. Resolutely they began documenting their finds, even though neither one of them wanted to touch any of this, it was vital to build the case based on hard evidence and they were both already wearing latex gloves.

Darkwing was in a haze of rage as he waited for LP to finish washing up in the bathroom but he couldn't fault his sidekick….He had already washed twice and he STILL felt filthy. Darkwing shuddered and admitted something really scary to himself, 'he'd rather face the Fearsome Five than a monster like this any day. Granted they all had serious issues and Quackerjack was entirely certifiable AND violent while the others were usually just one or the other but when he dealt with them at least his soul didn't feel violated.' DW winced at his choice of words even to himself, and resolutely turned for the door.

He hated to hurry LP but they really did need to get going, "I'm sorry LP. I'll go reattach the sidecar and meet you in the driveway."

Just then his phone buzzed and even though he'd removed that foul memory card he hesitated to touch the phone for just a second at the renewed memory of the pictures of Honker and his brother that had been on the screen. Seeing that it was Director Hooter, he spoke quietly into the receiver and quickly decided they were running out of time.

Herb wasn't a trained operative but he WAS an outraged parent and the last thing his family needed was for Herb to go to jail for murder. They HAD to catch up to this scumbag before Herb's family lost him too.

---

Gizmoduck wheeled himself around and finished circumventing Duckburg park. Then he headed down one of the smaller side streets that connected the central area of downtown Duckburg with the more residential areas. The dark visor that concealed his face didn't conceal the rage in his breast as he moved. Gizmoduck didn't realize that his expression was giving so much away until he saw several people move rapidly to the side of the walkway to give him the right of way with cautious and worried expressions on their faces.

Fenton shook himself out of his funk and thought, 'This won't do, I can't let people see me like this…. I am a hero and I have to be approachable to the public.' but truthfully he was glad no one dared to come up to him at the moment. His onboard systems chirped and updated the address he was headed for and informed him that the D.I.A. and F.B.I. were now assigned to both of the addresses that Darkwing had uploaded from S.H.U.S.H. Central.

Gizmoduck frowned as he realized that this Frank Muddlefoot was somehow able to afford more than one address and then sighed, he was nearly to the original one so it was smart to check in with the agents there and make sure they and the local police were cooperating before checking this new one out. He fervently hoped that Wingy was holding it together better than he was, when he'd spoken to DW earlier though; something about his tone had sent shivers up Fenton's spine. As soon as possible he'd have to check in with Wingy and maybe he'd have the chance to have a word with Launchpad about it, LP was sure to know particulars.

Fenton sternly suppressed a groan as he took in the sight of the local Duckburg police standing on the sidewalk in plain sight of the front door of the small brownstone walkup that had Frank Muddlefoot listed as one of the tenants. They were noisily refusing to let a little old duck lady who looked to be even older than Mrs. Featherstone and her puff ball of a Pomeranian into the building.

The dog was noisily defending his mistress from these intruders and his yaps were only slightly quieter than the yelps of pain from the police officer who had just attempted to put a hand on the old lady duck's arm. Now from what Giz could see, the officer had just done so in order to try and steer her to the bench beside the tiny, raised flowerbed in front of the door but she had reacted with a fairly bloodthirsty shriek of outrage and had used her purse to good effect.

After bashing him on the head with it she demanded, "Unhand me this INSTANT you lout! I am a respectable, law abiding citizen and I DEMAND you get out of my way. Poor Mr. Peoples hasn't had his afternoon treat today and I can't very well give it to him out here! His special doggie biscuits are in my apartment."

Deciding to try and intervene before things got worse, Gizmoduck wheeled his way politely through the small, gathering crowd, and asked in his most heroic and kindly voice as his helmet feed beeped again, "Well, I can certainly see where you would be upset for your pet Mrs.…."

The lady turned as though to admonish him with her purse as well but Gizmoduck had a small bag of gourmet doggie treats handy and offered one from one of the compartment of his suit to the Pomeranian who was now entranced by the bag.

Seeing the armored hero gave the lady pause and shyly she gasped, "I'm Miss Petunia Duck and THIS is Mr. Peoples."

Noticing a pair of D.I.A. agents hurrying up the sidewalk Gizmoduck continued soothingly, "Well then, these are peanut butter flavored biscuits from the den of doggie delights right here in Duckburg and I'll just leave them with you to make sure Mr. Peoples has his proper snack time."

Smoothly escorting Miss Duck to the bench he gestured to the D.I.A. agent's who took over from the harried policeman. After shooing the crowd away he had a few words with the officers and started to head for the other address but his phone line beeped insistently again and this time Director hooter's face appeared in a tiny window projected onto the inside of his visor display.

Looking slightly upset, which for Director Hooter was the equivalent of having hysterics; the tiny Avian said, "Gizmoduck, I need you to be on the alert for Herb Muddlefoot."

At this, a small image of Herb appeared next to Hooter's and the director continued, "We have reason to believe that Mr. Muddlefoot is currently attempting to find the suspect and I fear that he is intent on murder."

Hooter admitted, "I can't say I blame him at all you understand, but we can't allow a civilian to try and circumvent the justice system. And of course, we must try and prevent him from committing murder; his family won't be served if they lose their father to that after all."

Gizmoduck nodded even though the gesture was invisible to Hooter and answered in as close to his usual heroic voice as possible, "Never fear I shall do my duty Director; after all I am sworn to protect civilians. You can rely on Gizmoduck!"

Director Hooter nodded and said before his image disappeared from the visor display, "please keep me informed of the situation. Darkwing should be there shortly. Hooter out."

---

Herb Muddlefoot had gotten his car from the hotel and was driving like a maniac toward Duckburg. Herb knew Frank had two places he had mail delivered to there. When Frank went out of the country, his mail was usually forwarded to them in St. canard and they had sent it on to wherever Frank had told them he was. Herb HAD gone home and driven quietly past his house since there was a strange car parked outside.

Herb wasn't really unobservant and he had figured that the car parked outside his house with two people in it were some kind of protective observers. Frank would have been picked up if he'd come back, and Herb was betting he hadn't bothered to return there. So Duckburg was where he needed to go, Frank wasn't going to get away with this!

Frank Muddlefoot was actually feeling pretty good even though Flintheart Glomgold hadn't met him in person at the Velvet Rope as he had promised. Instead he had sent a high priced lawyer named Barrister Beagle who had tried to tell him all sorts of nonsense about cooperating with the law to keep them from investigating any further than the break-ins. Frank snorted through his beak as he recalled how he had quickly set the lawyer straight.

He settled back against the luxurious leather seat of the limo that was talking him to his apartment in Duckburg. Flintheart had provided transportation and the lawyer as well as the promise of a plane ticket to Borneo since that country had favorable extradition laws that would keep him safely out of jail as long as he stated in Brazil.

Frank's only problem with this plan was that he didn't want to leave his collection permanently. If he was going to leave the country, he was taking his personal things with him! It wouldn't take long to pack and the plane ticket should be already waiting at Duckburg International Airport.

Once he was on the ground in South America, he was supposed to see one of Glomgold's associates about his new condo and the payment to provide income while he established himself. He was going to have to give up his French contacts but Spain was still an option and with his insider information the wealthy duck was sure to come through unless he wanted to be exposed as the force behind the smuggling. Frank grinned nastily as he decided to keep his options open, after all…even if McDuck was too stubborn to cut a deal, Kahn Industries would be interested in his information if things went south with Glomgold; all he needed was to get safely out of the country.

Ignoring his brownstone apartment; he directed the driver to his second address; this one was just past the industrial area of town. Frank got out of the car and told the driver to be back in an hour, he was only going to grab his spar luggage and of course his collection; and then he'd be off to the airport. The driver remained professionally silent and neutral and pulled the car away. He would return in forty-five minutes and so be waiting for the client.

Frank quickly got his second set of luggage out and threw a few of the outfits he used in his role as a photographer into his bag and a designer suit as well as his extra traveling clothes. Then he turned to get his personal photos. These were the reason he had come here instead of taking a plane from St. Canard after all. Frank knew he could replace his other special props and equipment easily enough but these photo's were a unique set of…mementos.

With Francis getting so old and loosing his appeal there wasn't going to be any chance to replace these, but it should be fairly easy to find an appealing model or two among the poor slum residents in Borneo…. It wouldn't be anything like the intimate connection he had had with his nephews, but it would do for now. He pulled the loose board up and pulled a lock box out.

After putting the negatives from his earliest work into a water and light proof case, he tucked the digital file cards in his pocket with them. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had a few minutes and unable to resist the temptation; he began looking through his prints. Ignoring the more recent ones, he started having trouble concentrating on anything else as he gazed at several of his favorite ones.

The forced expressions on Francis' and Honker's faces did nothing to detract from the provocative effects of their poses and the restraints visible in the prints were even more of a turn on than usual. The tactile memory of actually having interacted with the boys so recently made his blood race. He was breathing hard, and reaching for the next set of pictures when he was suddenly jolted out of his trance by the sound of his door breaking.

Herb Muddlefoot charged inside and demanded, "You have just about one minute to give me a reason to keep you breathing FRANK!"

Caught completely by surprise, Frank dropped the pictures he had been holding and Herb happened to see part of them. Ignoring anything Frank might have said Herb went insane with rage and grabbed the creature who used to be his brother by the neck and began to squeeze.

Desperate Frank stomped as hard as he could on Herb's feet and stiff armed the butterball in his substantial gut. Managing to free himself he tried to pull away but Herb had already recovered and lunged for Frank again. His heart was pounding and the rage in his heart blinded him to his sudden dizziness. He landed a hard hit on Frank's ribs and heard a sharp crack but he made no attempt to slow himself or pull his punches as he screamed incoherently and kept beating away at his enemy.

Meanwhile Gizmoduck was rolling along on his tire, he HAD taken a moment to connect to Scrooge McDuck's phone line and checked in with the Billionaire just to ensure that Drake's little girl was still accounted for. Granted, Morgana was a lot of female and far more likely to keep Gosalyn distracted than any of the other adults aside from her father. But Fenton's instincts were really on edge and he didn't want to take any chances. After checking in and promising to let Mr. McDuck know when Darkwing was on his way, Gizmoduck moved towards the building that held a fairly eclectic floor plan.

Pausing, to download the construction blueprints and update the floor plan from the database of city permits and planning he saw that there were actually several leases in this building. He was trying to decide which one to investigate first when the issue was decided for him by the sounds of a violent fight behind a smashed in door as he turned the corner to head for the nearest one. Rushing inside he saw none other than Herb Muddlefoot pummeling away on a slightly thinner Avian struggling amid a bunch of little squares of paper and an open lockbox with a hole in the floor.

Recognizing Frank Muddlefoot as well as Herb, he started to pull the combatants apart. Frank had a severely cracked bill, and from the looks of the feathers scattered around most of the feathers that had been pulled out were his as well. Herb struggled against the armored hero for a second before clutching at his head and chest and sagging limply in Gizmoduck's grip. Frank took the opportunity to run for the door and the only reason he got past Gizmoduck was that the hero didn't dare reach for the criminal. He was too busy calling for medical help and performing CPR on Herb Muddlefoot. As the emergency crew from D.I.A. arrived, Gizmoduck moved aside since they were observing HERO protocols and realized what the little squares were. Poor Fenton lost his lunch and hurled into an airsick bag he had the presence of mind to grab from his suit. Wingy would be proud their training sessions were paying off, even with THIS Fenton had remembered not to contaminate the evidence.

This slightly hysterical line of thought was the last thing he thought as his emotions overcame him and the armored hero fainted. One of the D.I.A. agents realized what was happening and called for S.H.U.S.H. backup and this went out over the H.E.R.O. lines since it directly involved a H.E.R.O. operative. Since Darkwing was the founder of the HERO team Gizmoduck was on and technically Gizmoduck's direct field commander, the signal also went out to him and the rest of his team.

---

Just about this time, Darkwing and Launchpad were landing at Duckburg International Airport. After unloading the Ratcatcher, and engaging the plane's security system they started to head for Gizmoduck's position and encountered the last thing they expected. A small group of paparazzi that had evidently staked out the airport as their territory surged around the team of hero's and began trying to get answers to various questions.

Struggling to get past the reporters they managed to stay on the motorcycle and ease their way toward the main terminal but they couldn't get any further than the VIP entrance where private jets loaded and unloaded. A black limo pulled rapidly up to the private terminal as a small jet taxied toward one of the nearby runways. Darkwing was distracted by the reporters, but as the limo disgorged it's passenger his Spell Chain tingled a little causing him to look toward the doorway past the reporters and see Frank Muddlefoot staggering hurriedly toward the terminal.

Granted, the pictures they had seen of Frank Muddlefoot had never included him bleeding, with a cracked bill, blackened eyes and staggering holding his ribs but DW still realized who he saw. Snarling in rage he performed a Herculean leap from the seat of the Ratcatcher over the reporters and ran for the animal that had injured his family. Launchpad realized at almost the same time who DW was going after and frantically tried to follow Drake to keep him from killing that creature on camera. Granted, killing that thing would be a public service and LP wanted his own piece of that action for the little Honkman and even poor Tank. But even with S.H.U.S.H. 's help it would be hard for DW to avoid jail time if he killed Frank Muddlefoot in front of all these reporters.

Just as Darkwing pulled his gas gun and growled. "I hope you choke!" sounding completely like his alter ego DarkWarrior Duck and fired a gas canister at Frank Muddlefoot; his H.E.R.O. protocol alarm went off and he instantly recognized the signal that had been programmed for when Gizmoduck was in trouble.

---

_Here is the next bit, I hope everyone who reads _this likes it. I know I went pretty narrative at the end, but I didn't want to drag out the bits with the poor Muddlefoots the next bit should be up before new years and hopefully everyone will enjoy this. Please e mail or PM me with any suggestions or comments and Merry Christmas to all. Your friend Irual


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all their characters and I am borrowing them for the fun of telling their adventures and practice in writing stories. I receive NO money or other compensation except sharing the Ducky Madness in my brain with other people so please Do review or otherwise respond if you feel so inclined. It makes my day when I know someone has read my plots. I do use two swear words in this chapter but Barrister Beagle kind of insisted and I figure he's entitled just this once so please excuse the naughty language. If anyone feels it is out of place or inappropriate for a T rating please Do tell me and I'll change the swear words to something else. Your Friend Irual. Also, please keep in mind that I LOVE the Muddlefoots and eventually everything will be better for them I PROMISE. So stick with me for the next couple of stories and you'll see._

_---_

James Gander Hooter carefully hid a wince as his visitor finally left the office. Mayor Minya had been particularly trying, and he had come armed with the raw footage of Darkwing being forcibly dragged off the badly injured suspect and that hadn't been pleasant OR easy to deal with.

Fortunately there had been numerous witnesses to the fact that most of the suspects injuries had been inflicted before the caped and masked vigilante had become physically involved but it was still a public relations nightmare. Or it would have been had not SOMEONE leaked what the suspect was being charged with to the press in the middle of his meeting with the mayor.

Benji came in his office and looking almost sheepish she offered, "the news media are waiting in the main conference room Director. I took the liberty of offering them exclusive first access to the information we are releasing about the case Darkwing is involved with and all of them have signed the necessary papers."

Straightening his tie Hooter said, "Thank you Benji, I shall meet with Police Chief Glover now and then we will handle the reporters."

The burly bulldog like fellow, outfitted in his dress blues parade uniform entered and offered in his usual calm way, "I'm glad to be included in this little show of solidarity Hooter. In spite of his Honor the Mayor, the police department knows what it owes to Darkwing."

He looked a little uncomfortable and continued, "I have a fine line to walk. The beat officers appreciate his involvement especially with the more; unusual criminal types we have here and the precincts are always more chaotic when he's not around. Contrary to what I have to do for the politico's; I have kept tract of how much he does to back up our people and I understand just how many of my people have been helped by him and his example."

Hooter offered a small smile and a handshake before they moved to the elevator. Quietly he said, "It's been in our best interests to support Darkwing's efforts for years Chief Glover. It IS a pity that Mayor Minya is so set against Darkwing and his efforts, but considering his position I can't say that it's something that I expect to change anytime soon."

---

In Duckburg, Darkwing was pacing back and forth just outside the private hospital room currently holding one Fenton Crackshell also known as the armored superhero Gizmoduck. First Agent Grizzlikof was stationed just down the hall and fully armed pairs of S.H.U.S.H. agents were prominently stationed at regular intervals throughout the hospital. Grizzlikof was actually quite worried but outwardly he maintained a stoic calm. Darkwing was alternating between his usual dramatic flailing and ranting and a far more ominous silent pacing as he tried to pull himself together before reentering the room with Gizmoduck.

Grizzlikof watched and waited without trying to influence Darkwing, the younger agent was far more likely to reject any offer of comfort or consolation from him at the moment anyway. The burly bear and his agents had arrived shortly after Launchpad had reported in to S.H.U.S.H. about the incident at the airport. His own personal feelings aside, Grizzlikof was very concerned…Darkwing was understandably upset but his personal reactions were not in keeping with his usual character. Granted, that animal Frank Muddlefoot was alive, and in spite of Darkwing's efforts capable of standing trial but the caped and masked operative had reacted very badly to the news of Gizmoduck's being incapacitated.

Darkwing had gone to Fenton's bedside and when he had regained consciousness Darkwing had been silent but supportive, letting Launchpad do most of the talking. Very shortly afterwards though Darkwing had escaped into the corridor and this pacing and ranting had begun. The few medical personnel who were authorized to care for H.E.R.O.'s operatives here in Duckburg had reacted well to all this. All of them were still carefully ignoring the spectacle in the hall, but Grizzlikof wanted to understand what was going through Darkwing's head so he stepped over and intercepted the duck as he turned back toward the corner of the corridor.

Clearing his throat Grizzlikof said, "What are you thinking this will help Darkwing?"

The caped and masked figure stopped short and spun to face the suit clad bear. In spite of the fact that he was over two feet taller than the Avian and a good two hundred pounds heavier than Darkwing; Grizzlikof had to force himself not to react as the dangerous operative in the corridor reacted to the interruption.

Sputtering a little Darkwing hissed, "HELP!? I can't DO anything right."

Suddenly deflating the duck actually slumped against the hallway wall and admitted unhappily, "I just don't know…."

Caught more than a little off guard at this sudden bout of very personal recriminations from the notoriously confident seeming duck; Grizzlikof started to say something when he was interrupted by the arrival of a group of people. Leading the charge was young Gosalyn Mallard dressed as Quiverwing Quack and just behind her was the tall, regal form of Morgana Macabre and her familiars. Gosalyn and Morgana had been very worried since the alarm had sounded on their phones to warn them that one of their team members needed backup.

Gosalyn's Spell Chain was a comforting weight on her wrist and thanks to it's efforts she hadn't even considered that her father might have been with Gizmoduck. In fact, she was looking for Honker and Launchpad in hopes of finding out more than her father was likely to tell her about the emergency he and Launchpad had rushed away to deal with. Gosalyn HAD figured out that the signal they had received had originated with Gizmoduck and she had explained about the different signals to Morgana as well as showing the beauteous Mage-born how those functions worked on her phone.

But both females were very worried about the armored hero since there wasn't much that should have been able to harm him while he was wearing the Gizmosuit. Gosalyn gasped and at the sight of her father's anxious body language and the expression on his face, she flung herself on him in an exuberant greeting.

Both Gosalyn and Morgana were suddenly overwhelmed by the need to hug him and convince themselves that he was unhurt, but Morgana kept herself focused. The situation here was actually even more complex than it had been and First Agent Grizzlikof needed to know that Scrooge McDuck had insisted on accompanying them to the hospital.

Archie was still ridding in Gosalyn's hair and trying to counteract a little of her anxiety but he too felt the surge of emotional energy from Darkwing and Gosalyn. Squeek was still secure in Morgana's hair but he and Eek both acted to support Archie as he handled the extra energy sending it to Morgana's mage reserves. All three of the Kin had noticed the energy humming from Gosalyn's Spell Chain and could SEE that it was fully powered up and active but none of them knew exactly what it was supposed to be doing since their ties to Gosalyn were just passive. As far as they could tell, the only physical side effect of the Chain's activity for the duckling seemed to be a marked increase in her appetite.

Since she was already an active, athletic duckling and her family was used to fulfilling Launchpad's enormous need for fuel, no one had noticed the increase yet; although Archie was betting that Drake would notice as soon as he ate a meal with her. Mrs. Beakley HAD commented on how Gosalyn had cleaned her plate at lunch eating seconds as well as finishing a large plate of Morgana's snacks and desert but her fit and trim body meant that the gentle housekeeper hadn't been concerned by the unusually large lunch.

Squeek and Eek SAW that the Spell chain around Drake's neck was just as active as Gosalyn's and Eek had already decided to keep a close eye on Drake so he fluttered to the caped and masked figure and landed on his hat with a little series of reassuring clicks. Darkwing swiftly wiped the guilty look off his face and started to say something but Gosalyn's welcoming hug, and his sudden lack of oxygen prevented him from talking right away.

Eek could tell that Drake needed food, but the stubborn duck was ignoring his own needs since he was fully preoccupied with what was happening to his loved ones. Concerned by this self destructive pattern the threesome of familiars began to plot ways to influence Drake to take better care of himself and so were distracted from the fact that the tiny kitten shaped spirits that had been lurking around Scrooge's estate were in fact trying to look in on them.

Morgana spoke quietly to First Agent Grizzlikof and said, "Scrooge McDuck was with Gosalyn and I when our phone's alarms went off and he insisted on coming to the hospital. In order to keep the rest of his household from finding out about Quiverwing we agreed to his accompanying us. I didn't know how serious Gizmoduck's injuries were and…."

Grizzlikof stiffened at her hurried explanation and started to reach for the activator to his ear bug to warn the rest of his agents. Unfortunately he was a bit behind since Scrooge McDuck was already stomping his way down the hall. The wealthy duck was completely ignoring the S.H.U.S.H. agents and hospital personnel that were trying to impede his progress.

From the look on Scrooge's face he wasn't going to be easy to deal with, but the possibility of having to deal with this sort of complication was one of the reasons Grizzlikof had assigned himself to this task force. The senior operative was glad that Morgana had tried to give him some background, evidently Darkwing was trying to adapt SHUSH procedures to his team; even if it was in a fairly roundabout way. He glanced again at the tall figure of Morgana and observed the bat-like creature landing on Darkwing's hat and reflected wryly that considering how unusual the Justice ducks were he was lucky that any of them managed to work within procedures.

Meanwhile Fenrick's littermates, the nearly identical pair of girl kittens; were watching Gosalyn and the rest of her family avidly from the Oracle pool while their mother gave them their baths. Sekhmet was trying to be patient but the entire litter had been in a frenzy once Fenrick had bonded to his chosen duckling. Finally, unable to get any rest OR calm the others; she dragged the other six of her litter away from the pool over the kitten's objections but not before the twosome had tagged the girl and her family so they could look in the pool and find her later even if their mother wasn't with them.

---

Morgana started to say more in an attempt to give Grizzlikof the background he needed; but Grizzlikof shook his head and muttered, "I'll talk to Scrooge, you stay with them. Darkwing needs his team and you are far more likely than me to keep him balanced. Launchpad is with Gizmoduck and it might be best if Quiverwing…."

Grizzlikof realized he was running out of time as Scrooge was rapidly approaching and cut himself off to avoid saying anything sensitive around the civilian duck. Planting his substantial bulk firmly in Scrooge's way he stopped the billionaire and began speaking quietly while pulling the irate duck further back away from Quiverwing so he could try and keep the details from her. If Quiverwing accidentally overheard something, the very last thing Grizzlikof wanted was to be the one who spilled the beans.

Aside from the very real possibility that Darkwing would try and kill him for a breach of protocol like that Grizzlikof was actually very fond of both Quiverwing and young Bolt. Grizzlikof hid his feelings well under his gruff, no nonsense, take charge attitude, but in reality he was heartbreakingly grateful that it wasn't anywhere near his job to tell her anything about any of this. In his heart of hearts Grizzlikof wished she didn't have to be told at all, no matter how impractical that was; and he was determined to minimize her hurt as much as he could.

Morgana quickly stole a caress sliding her hand along Darkwing's cheek and her Spell Chain tingled but she wasn't sure what Dark needed aside from her company so she waited while Quiverwing asked anxiously, "Dad, what's going on? What happened to Gizmoduck? And Why isn't Bolt here? His Mom and Dad usually let him stick around when we help you with your cases and…."

Taking a deep breath and shushing her with a gentle finger to the beak, Drake said quietly, "Bolt is with his family Quiverwing. We are headed there as soon as S.H.U.S.H. is ready to transport the prisoner Gizmoduck was helping us to catch."

His expression scared Gosalyn and anxiously she asked, "Is Gizmoduck going to be alright?"

Darkwing nodded and said, "Launchpad is with him now and…."

Struck by a sudden thought Morgana offered, "Why don't you see if Gizmoduck is feeling up to having visitors Dark and then we can deal with the rest."

The grateful look in Drake's eyes warmed Morgana's heart and after a sight pause and a decisive look at the tableau down the corridor between First Agent Grizzlikof and Scrooge McDuck he disappeared into Gizmoduck's room. A few seconds later, his hand peeked back out and made a come in gesture followed by the door swinging slightly open to admit the junior crime fighter and the sorceress.

Scrooge waited with ill grace until the threesome of Launchpad, Quiverwing and Morgana came back into the corridor before heading in to see his employee. He paused at the duckling's solemn expression but she summoned a small smile for Scrooge as he stepped into Gizmoduck's room. Scrooge usually dominated a room with the force of his personality and charisma no matter who or what he came up against but he found the scene that greeted him to be something that even he had to pause to take in.

Gizmoduck was sitting up on the hospital bed and Gyro Gearloose was quietly ignoring the other occupants of the room pretending to examine the Gizmosuit that he'd laid out on the second bed in the room. Gyro gestured silently and Scrooge went over to the inventor watching Darkwing and Fenton while the pair of openly armed S.H.U.S.H. agents stood guard over the room and pretended deafness and blindness.

Scrooge's kept his expression as neutral as he could as he took in the sight before him. In spite of the Agents and the spy-like signs and countersigns that were exchanged at the door to the room; Scrooge could tell it was Fenton, not Gizmoduck who was wearing a soft, cloth mask like Darkwing's to hide his identity in case someone got past the S.H.U.S.H. agents unexpectedly. He wasn't wearing the Gizmosuit's helmet, it was on the other bed next to the rest of the suit being inspected. And it was Darkwing Duck, the leader of the Justice Ducks and Fenton's friend; not Darkwing the impulsive, action oriented vigilante who was consoling the accountant.

Darkwing spoke softly, "You did great Fenton. Herb is still in surgery to try and repair the burst blood vessels but he wouldn't have survived at all if you hadn't made the choices you did."

The hint of a sly smile touched Darkwing's beak as he made what was clearly an insiders reference to try and give Fenton a little perspective, "I am really glad you remembered our drills about crime scene protocols too. The C.S.I. 's here are VERY impressed with your reaction times. A real hero does what's right Fenton and doing what's right isn't always easy."

Fenton's blush was visible as he colored up and his crushed expression eased some as he answered Darkwing's comment and slightly upturned lips with the hint of a smile. The darkness in his eyes lightened at the unmistakable approval in the other duck's body language and voice.

Fenton's voice was clear as he admitted, "I thought that was my line. You know I've never regretted being Gizmoduck, but how can you face things like that and still go on?"

Quietly Darkwing offered, "If we don't fight against the evil in the world then who will? We aren't just fighting for us either. There is a reason why people look up to you. People need examples to follow and Gizmoduck has just proven yet again why you are the perfect duck for the job."

Darkwing seemed to realize that Scrooge was now in the room and he looked as uncomfortable as Fenton but before he could say anything his phone went off. Looking apologetic he moved toward the door to answer it and after a few muttered sentences he admitted. "I have to go now Giz, that was G.E.E.K. I have a few leads to follow up on for the private case I was originally here for."

His confident hero façade cracked a little as he added reluctantly, "And I have to get Quiverwing back to St. Canard and start the cleanup on that end."

Fenton winced and said, "You know I'm here if you need me Wingy. I am being released in a couple of hours and I'll be ready. Listen, I heard about the damages to your house and well, we don't have much room at the trailer park but…."

Scrooge perked up at this reference to what was most likely his smuggling problem. He had come to realize that when Drake was paying attention he didn't let things slip without a reason and Scrooge figured that this was Darkwing's way of offering reassurance that the poison smuggling hadn't been forgotten. But Scrooge understood priorities and stepping up to the twosome he offered, "Nonsense Laddy, you get things organized over in St. Canard and if you need a safe place to stay you just say the word and arrangements will be made. It's not like Fenton is your only friend here after all."

Gyro grinned slightly and agreed, "He's right Darkwing, you let us know what you need and we'll do our best."

Darkwing looked startled for a second before shaking Gyro's hand and then Scrooge's. "Thank you for keeping Quiverwing safe for me Mr. McDuck I won't forget that."

Clapping Fenton on the shoulder he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke while Scrooge coughed and fussed, "I'm glad he's keeping his friends in mind. I could wish he'd forget those dramatics of his though…ah well I suppose he has his reasons for them. Now then Fenton lad, I came as soon as we heard and I wanted to see you for myself. Once these doctors have finished fussing, I'll expect you at the bin so we can go over the reports for the week. That way Gyro can keep an eye on ye too. I dinna want to waste any time ye ken?"

Fenton and Gyro were reduced to nodding in agreement but both of them were actually glad to follow Scrooge's lead. The mess Darkwing was dealing with was something no one was comfortable with and it was a strange sort of comfort to return to their civilian jobs and identities for a little while. Gyro and Fenton both knew that they would be kept up to date on the S.H.U.S.H. side of things through the secure network and they could pass on any non sensitive bits to Scrooge which would please the billionaire.

---

Gosalyn was sitting on the bench seat behind Launchpad as he piloted them towards St. Canard. Now usually flying in the jet in her Heroine costume was one of the highlights of any adventure with her Dad but this time the flight was actually kind of…well scary. NOT that Quiverwing Quack knew the meaning of the word fear of course, but Gosalyn Mallard was anything but stupid and her instincts for trouble had picked up on how weird this whole thing was ever since Dad and Launchpad had left her at Scrooge McDuck's.

They were in the Thunderquack on the way to St. Canard and Gosalyn KNEW something was really wrong since both Morgana and Dad had chosen to sit with her in the backseat. Darkwing had decided that it was best to try and explain at least some of this situation to Gosalyn before she saw the wreck of the house.

Gosalyn's bedroom was particularly important to her since it was the symbol of her finally having a home after having been in the orphanage after her Grandfather had been killed by Taurus Bulba's goons. The fact that whoever had broken in had pretty much trashed all the bedrooms wasn't going to lessen the impact of having all her stuff gone through and destroyed. Regardless of the emotional distress she was bound to feel about her stuff, what Drake was truly dreading was when Gosalyn really understood what had happened to the Muddlefoots.

Drake knew that once Gos found out that Honker had been hurt she wouldn't want to wait to see him, and he also understood that their neighbors were a kind of emotional anchor for both of them. They were so very ordinary and yet so very special and he wasn't sure where the repercussions of all this were going to end.

Drake just hoped Herb was going to make it through the surgery, Binkie was going to need all the support they could give her. Hopefully S.H.U.S.H. could locate the her mom Josephine Spoonbill and her husband and have them get here A.S.A.P..

Darkwing glanced at the alert he had just gotten on his phone and said, "Take us directly to the Trauma Center attached to the Children's Hospital LP."

Wrapping his arms around Gosalyn he spoke quietly and began with the break in and then reluctantly finishing with Herb's being in emergency surgery. Morgana caressed his back and Gosalyn's hair above her mask and waited her chance to help. It was going to be a while until Dark and his little family returned to their house, hopefully this would give Aunt Lucidia time to think up some ideas as to the best way to cleanse their home of that nasty aura. According to Archie, the structural damage wasn't too bad but the real damage was to the people who lived in the houses on Avian Way and that was why she quietly projected love and support while silent tears ran down Gosalyn's face.

The sight of her tears undid Dark and he too cried silently for a few minutes while LP sniffed into his scarf but Launchpad knew his responsibilities and continued to pilot them home in the face of his own grief though he couldn't keep himself entirely under control. Morgana's Spell Chain tingled and she realized that Gosalyn and Drake were both thirsty and Drake was beginning to get a headache.

There was stunned silence for a few more minutes, as Drake finished his narrative, he hadn't gone into the most gruesome aspects of Tank and Honker's injuries or those horrible photos; wanting to spare Gosalyn and shield her from some of the evil that had invaded their lives but what he had admitted to her was bad enough that she was having to spend a few minutes taking it all in.

Launchpad winced at the hurt in her voice when Gosalyn asked tearfully, "but Dad, I don't understand. Why was Honker on the window ledge? What happened to him and Tank and why would someone break into our house?"

Unwilling to explain the exact nature of Honker's hurts or speculate on the fact that the C.S.I. 's had found fingerprints that had been matched to Frank Muddlefoot on the outside knob of the backdoor; Drake offered, "We are on the way to Honker now Gos and Mrs. Muddlefoot and Tank need us. Once we find out about Herb I'll go to the house and see just what is missing."

Eek was really concerned with how Drake was ignoring his own needs. He quietly spoke to his mistress and said, '_Drake needs food and I know he doesn't want to take the time to eat but Launchpad and Gosalyn need him and so do you. We can't let him neglect himself Dearest; his Spell Chain is fully powered up and the energy he is using has to come from the food and drink he takes in or his health will suffer.' _

Looking into his fiancées' eyes Drake asked hesitantly, "Morg baby I…."

Silencing him with a gentle kiss she said, "nothing will keep me from your side Dark."

She reached into a pocket of her dress and offered him a small bottle of some sort of juice and said, "We need you Dark, we need to take care of you so you can take care of us."

Drake started to object to this since he wasn't at all interested in dealing with the rolling mass of nerves in his middle. Seeing Drake's resistance, Morgana glanced at the tearful pilot and she allowed her own beak to tremble slightly as she wiped gently at Gosalyn's eyes.

At this evidence of Morgana's emotions Drake went silent and she took the opportunity to add gently, "Why don't you drink this juice and set a good example for our Gosalyn?"

She handed a second bottle of juice to Gosalyn who looked nauseous and tried to give it back as the plane dipped and swerved a little saying, "I don't want any."

Drake sighed and drank some, surprised at it's light and refreshing taste before he said gently, "It tastes pretty good Gos, just try and finish some of it and we'll save the rest for later okay?"

---

Binkie Muddlefoot was in a waking nightmare. Her beloved Herb had undergone emergency surgery in Duckburg and then been flown to some sort of private facility and she hadn't been taken to see him yet. her children were still in the hospital and this lawyer, Barrister Beagle wasn't making any sense.

Frightened and confused Binkie let his words wash over her as she waited for him to finish. She didn't understand why, but some stubborn part of her refused to believe that Frank had really done all this to her family so she had agreed to this meeting even though the lawyer that Director Hooter had hired for her and the boys, a Mr. Tweeter; had said she didn't have to see him.

Grim faced guards escorted Frank Muddlefoot into the room and chained his wrists to the chair bolted to the floor. Binkie looked anxiously into his face, hoping to see guilt, or regret or something but all she saw was a cold, calculating, hungry glare that chilled her to her soul.

Frank had shuffled into the room in silence but after he had been secured in place he looked directly at Binkie ignoring Mr. Tweeter and the guards. He sported two blackened eyes and his bill was badly cracked, the day glow orange prison jump suit strained over the body cast that supported his broken ribs and a neck and back brace held his head still. But even with all of these injuries he acted strangely confident and as though he was in control.

His lawyer, Barrister Beagle stepped back into the room after closing the door behind the extra guards and settled uneasily beside his client. There were three uniformed guards still in the room but considering what Frank was accused of, and the fact that no one knew exactly what was going through Binkie's mind neither lawyer objected to the added security. Clearing his throat Mr. Tweeter said calmly to Frank Muddlefoot, "I am obligated to inform you that everything in this room is being recorded. Do you understand this?"

Binkie nodded and Frank said, "yes."

Barrister put in quickly, "My client agreed to this meeting as a private, family matter since he is concerned with the health and well being of his relatives and he will not answer and questions about the charges he is being accused of. He also reserves the right to refuse to answer any and all questions put forth by anyone other than his sister-in-law."

Ignoring the lawyers bickering Frank said, "I hear that Herb made it through the surgery but no one will tell me anything about the boys."

Binkie flinched at the angry contempt in Frank's voice as he referred to Herb and reluctantly she said, "they are being taken care of Frank."

Taking the opportunity her words presented Frank asked, "How about you Binkie? Who's taking care of you?"

At this surprisingly forward question Binkie hesitated and he reached carefully across the table as though to take her hand stopping short of touching her as the chains on his restraints snapped taunt. Earnestly he added, "Once this whole misunderstanding is taken care of I'll be there for you, we'll be together just as we should have been all this time and I'll be sure and provide for the boys, after all they are your children. Can't you see that I am the one you should have chosen years ago Binkie?"

She shuddered and pulled away asking Mr. Tweeter, "I'd like to go now please."

Barrister didn't really want to touch the creature he was having to represent but he restrained his client as the large Avian tried to get up and follow the petite female from the room. Wiping his hands distastefully on his pocket hanky he invoked client/lawyer confidentiality and began to 'explain' things to the idiot while the three uniformed officers waited to escort Frank Muddlefoot to his solitary cell. The entire prisoner population knew about this case and the guards had been hard pressed to maintain order and safety once the media had begun exposing the details to all and sundry.

A few days later in St. Canard the well dressed form of Barrister Beagle steeped out of a cab and walked calmly up the steps of the federal courthouse and them came back out about an hour and a half later. It had taken some extremely glib word-work on his part but he had gotten Judge Whippoorwill to agree to have the trial set in Duckburg not St. Canard.

Irritated, Barrister tucked the paperwork into his briefcase and ignored the news vans and covey of reports who had picked up the case today and hailed a cab. He needed to meet with Frank Muddlefoot and make sure he understood just how bad the case against him was. The additional charges were an added twist that he could have certainly done without but that was water under the bridge now. Those pictures in particular were a compelling argument that he had yet to figure any sort of counter for, any jury that saw those would leap to their feet and demand a guilty verdict for sure. Privately Barrister doubted that he had any chance of refuting ANY of the charges regarding the physical abuse of those children but he had to try, Glomgold wouldn't tolerate failure.

The robbery and fraud charges were minor in comparison but at least they were being dealt with by proxy until after the case moved to Duckburg. The portly lawyer sighed and made sure to bury his face in his paperwork as several reporters shouted questions at him and recorded footage while others took still shots for magazines.

Those reporters were relentless and since the Justice Ducks had been involved in the capture of the suspect there was even some national interest in the case; Barrister wasn't usually media shy but the way this case was shaping up there was nothing beneficial about any of the media for his side. Arriving at the jail which was a much larger, busier facility and boasted a far larger and more hardened staff than the counterpart in Duckburg; Barrister presented his credentials and was escorted to one of the interview rooms.

Barrister straightened his tie and waited, ignoring the guard's look of unease as the fellow realized who the Beagle was representing. Other than stepping away from him slightly none of the people in the jail gave him any trouble though and all too soon Frank Muddlefoot was chained in place and the guards left giving Barrister the privacy to talk with his client as required by law. Barrister waited until he was certain the door was shut before taking the papers he had gotten from Judge Whippoorwill from his attaché case.

Then Barrister began by saying, "it was very ill advised of you to speak with that female earlier in the week Mr. Muddlefoot. The opposition is now convinced that if they dig hard enough they will be able to prove motive in the newest charges that are being brought against you. Someone searched your luggage and found a vile of Quote suspicious chemicals as well as suspect items related to the original charges Unquote and…."

Frank Muddlefoot interrupted quietly and with more than a hint of menace in his tone, "Listen Barrister, you had better get me out of this or we both know who will really pay."

Barrister for once lost his trademark calm and spoke coldly to the Avian saying, "Speaking of paying Mr. Muddlefoot, I am representing you and we both know it's not out of the goodness of my heart. If it were up to me you'd be lucky to have a court appointed law school graduate to stand before the judge while you are dragged through the public eye!"

Catching himself and reigning in his dislike of the male, Barrister continued, "Never the less I AM representing you and I always strive for the best possible outcome in any case I am involved with but I can't guarantee anything when you keep giving the other side that sort of ammunition to work with."

Moving away from the bird distastefully Barrister continued, "I don't have much choice and we both know it. If it was up to me I'd wash my hands of this whole affair AND you, even lawyers draw the line somewhere you know."

Frank laughed, and it was a full-bodied laugh full of genuine amusement. This brought Barrister's uncharacteristic tirade to a halt as his keen mind really listened to the accused bird. At this point he needed all the information and angles he could get and so far all he'd gotten from this whole case was an acute belly ache and a migraine that had lasted for the past three days.

Frank stopped laughing and wiped his eyes leaning slightly to the side since that was all the range of motion the cast on his ribs and the wrist manacles allowed. Then he said without a trace of emotion at all, "That's rich…. You're as much a criminal as any of your 'clients' and don't think your hands were lily white before I came into the picture Beagle. The only difference between us is that If you fail to do your job my friends will be a lot more subtle taking care of you than they will if I get sent to prison."

Giving Barrister a significant look Frank growled, "And be sure you keep this in mind when you go back to your fancy offices tonight…If you don't get me the results I want, I'll have my revenge no matter how or where things wind up."

His grin held only anger and disappointment as he added, "I have already paid my insurance premiums and I know all too well how to wait for what I really want. No one ever takes anything from me and gets away with it…No one and nothing remember that. And remember who's side you are supposed to be on Beagle."

Barrister sternly suppressed a shiver as Frank Muddlefoot's tone and expression both turned pleasant and conversational and he winked at the now nervous Beagle, "did you know that the Sunday before last was my brother's twentieth wedding anniversary? It's the reason I came back to this country otherwise I'd have gone to Milan for fashion week in Spain before heading to New York. I have a gallery show there in a couple of months and I'd better make it or it will cost me Millions especially once the press gets involved…."

Barrister pressed a button to summon the guards to take Fran Muddlefoot back to his cell. Deciding that things were far more out of hand than he'd realized, Barrister made a call on his phone on the way out of the jail. Ignoring the smaller but no less obnoxious pack of reporters that followed him to the taxi stand, he called the branch office of his law firm here in St. Canard.

He was going to have dinner at the private club the Velvet Rope here in St. Canard and a very private meeting that hopefully would exonerate his position. Just in case he HAD to keep dealing with this though, Barrister made a couple of notes about contacting several psychologists. Before returning to Duckburg he needed to make arrangements to have Frank Muddlefoot declared incompetent to stand trial if at all possible. It was the surest way to deal with this as quickly and quietly as possible since there were at least three different agendas going on here and he'd only been informed of one.

The Aviary had better food to be sure but Velvet's had far more to recommend it than just it's five star dinning area. Flintheart Glomgold needed to be informed of just how bad things were so proper arrangements could be made on the other end. It was beyond incompetent for Muddlefoot to have actually kept that damned vial in his luggage not to mention that double damned 'collection' of his. Barrister was a hard, cold realist and he knew only too well just what sorts of things went on; but even he felt a twinge of compassion for the victims in this case. After all in spite of what that Muddlefoot thought, he WAS a Beagle and Beagles followed the family code and creed.

---

_Here is the next bit and I am already working on chapter 7 so please be patient and remember I LOVE the Muddlefoot's (except for Frank of course). I should have a couple more chapters before this story is done but I am quite proud of the fact that this story is staying on track as far as length and I am posting the chapters fairly close together too. So I am very happy with my improvements. Please DO contact me with any comments or suggestions as well as reviews since I LIVE for feedback. Thank you Irual_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: All of the characters invented by the employees of the Disney Corporation belong to them and are being used to tell this story for fun and feedback NOT money. This story deals with a very disturbing subject matter namely child abuse and also very bad things happen to the Muddlefoots but I PROMISE that eventually everything will be better and they will once again be the awesome fifty's style TV sitcom family that drives Darkwing nuts. Well mostly, there ARE some far reaching effects of this plot but I WILL resolve them in my storyline and it will all be great just stick with me and see okay?_

---

_Morgana Macabre paced back and forth in her living room she was so upset that she didn't realize that the divan, low table, and several of the comfortable overstuffed stools as well as the other furniture in the room was moving rapidly from one side of the room to the other to avoid being in her path. Archie crooned to her in the hopes that he could calm her a bit but other than caressing him absently as he crouched at the neckline of her bodice, she didn't seem to notice his efforts at all. Her control was slipping but since she was exhausted there wasn't a lot of evidence of her troubles outside the house which Archie had decided to count as a blessing of sorts. _

_Usually, her temper would manifest in unnatural displays of weather or the need to lash out and scream at whatever had upset her so…but this was situation not anything remotely ordinary and Morgana was struggling to cope and so were her familiars. There was a strident knock on the front door and the unexpected noise made her start in surprise and since she was already tired, a little dizzy and off balance from pacing restlessly all morning she lost her balance. _

_She DID keep Squeek and Archie safely cradled in her arms and Eek fluttered anxiously from her hair so none of the familiars were endangered by the fall, but that left Morgana with no way to catch herself. Eek did try to grab at her dress to try and keep her upright but it was a losing batter for the poor bat. _

_Fortunately the divan was able to scuttle forward and catch her as she fell but what really scared her and her familiars wasn't her near fall, it was the fact that none of the house's defenses had warned them that someone was approaching the front door. Just then the knocker's distinctive voice sounded in the room saying, 'I regret having to keep the door shut Elder Mintaka truly. The Mistress is most distressed but I am sure she will let you in now that she knows you are here.'_

_The smooth, cultured voice of Mintaka answered, "My dear guardian…I am well aware of the situation. The ether here is boiling over with chaotic energy patterns; Grimm and I are quite willing to be patient."_

_Grimm was crouched beside his chosen and added privately to the senior mage, 'We should be grateful for small blessings chosen. If Morgana had a little more energy we would be seeing a micro storm and most likely be soaked as well as having to dodge lightning and deal with gale force winds. Morgana never does anything by halves.'_

_Mintaka agreed with this assessment but honestly, knowing that Morgana was still so spent and unanchored bothered him far more than the thought of having to expend some of his energy to avoid a soaking. Morgana gave a gasp and swiftly gestured so that the doorknocker would let Mintaka in. She tried to get up off the divan to greet him properly, but she was so frazzled that she couldn't get her balance in time to rise from the divan. Grimm and Mintaka stepped inside and Grimm slid under her arm to steady her purring reassuringly. _

_Mintaka spoke gently, "Calmly Morgana, just breathe and everything else will fall into place."_

_Mintaka was very concerned at the imbalance in the energy levels of her aura but physically at least she seemed fine, although her concentration was spotty at best. Grimm quietly siphoned off a little of her nerves and fed some energy to Eek, Squeek and Archie without mentioning anything to them. Being separated from Drake was very challenging for them, and Grimm figured the least he could do was lend morale support and a mental pat on the back as well as a helping paw. _

_The senior familiar figured that as long as he was subtle, and Archie, Eek and Squeek didn't mind; his help wouldn't count as being too meddlesome; particularly since he and Mintaka were not planning on leaving the youngsters alone for the next few days. Lucidia was also planning to take them in hand for a bit but the situation held more than just Morgana and Drake so they were dividing the problems into manageable bits._

_The last thing Morgana's familiars needed was to lose confidence and Mossie was right as usual, until Drake and Morgana were formally joined and living together this whole situation was a tricky balancing act especially given the intense pressure they were all under. Grimm reflected gratefully that at least Mintaka and Lucidia were sensible about sharing their energy and problems as well as their triumphs. He concentrated for a moment and sent a message to the tea set in Morgana's kitchen so there would be a hot drink ready, then all Mintaka would have to do is summon the tea and have the china serve._

_Taking her hand Mintaka added with a wink, "hopefully without your falling again as well…."_

_He swept his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped Morgana in it's folds while he summoned the tea Grim had prepared. "We will not leave Drake or the children bereft, Granny and Nero have even decided to house sit for you while we stay in Duckburg until after the Normals finish prosecuting that creature."_

_He sighed a little and the distaste on his beak was all too evident as he said encouragingly, "From what Grimm and I can gather, this whole legal process should be over very soon and that is a good thing."_

_Patting Morgana's hand and offering the teacup he added in a fatherly manner, "We would have been far swifter of course, but we have to respect their ideas of justice what with the principals involved being Normals and all. Since they don't have the same senses that we do it's vital to them to prove things their own way; especially since we are just adjusting to their culture and learning how to blend in enough to be accepted now."_

_Feeling much better, Morgana started to ask about the restoration project but Mintaka didn't give her the chance to get worked up again by thinking of those things. Instead he made sure she was drinking her tea and as she calmed down; the house and it's surrounding lot settled back down magically as well._

_Pleased at this, Mintaka continued speaking briskly, "Now then, Lucidia and I have looked over Drake's home and I have to agree with you. There is no way we can let Drake, Launchpad or little Gosalyn move back into their house with THAT sort of aura in the place. I'll be sure and include the Muddlefoot's house in our cleansing too so you don't have to worry about spending any of your energy on that."_

_Grimm grumbled deep in his chest and added quietly to Eek, Squeek and Archie, 'And the creature that disrupted their house didn't just corrupt the aura and violate their sense of security and safety. He ruined most of their clothes and personal items too. The Muddlefoot's house and possessions are in even worse shape, but there isn't a whole lot we can do about their possessions just now….'_

Archie agreed, '_The Muddlefoot's are all in a bad way. But Honker has Fenrick and Drake had shouldered the responsibility of the adults fairly well."_

Squeek added anxiously, _'he has even offered _to help with the older boy. _But that youngster has so much anger inside, and he resents that his parents couldn't protect them and that Honker's confession triggered all this…."_

The large, vaguely lynx shaped Kin growled with outrage in the mindscape and finished, _'I know, but there is little we can do for him. The youngest Muddlefoot is NOT to blame for any of this but…the older boy must have SOMEONE to blame and Honker has always filled that role far too well.' _

Archie added quietly, _'according to what Morgana told Lucidia, the adults are hoping that sports and school will offer outlets for all the children once they are rid of the burden of that creature and begin to heal.'_

Grimm sighed and finished their conversation on as positive a note as he could, _'Mintaka and I have finished the outfits for Drake, Gosalyn and little Honker, we made sure that the clothes look perfectly Normal so that they will be comfortable and no one will look twice at them because of their appearance. We also bartered one of the glass decanters we create to get a new jacket enchanted for Launchpad. It looks like his other one that he wears all the time but the special added enhancements will protect him from far more than cold and wind.' _

Encouraged, despite Morgana's distress; all three of her Kin crooned gratefully to Grim who turned his attention a little more outward to catch the rest of Mintaka's attempt at soothing Morgana. The trial had been particularly stressful so far for everyone concerned and Morgana and Drake were having a great deal of difficulty coping since Honker's mother had collapsed after hearing the testimony from Tank and Honker and understood that this wasn't a one time occurrence.

Even the lawyer that was representing the accused creature that had attacked the Muddlefoot's appeared to be feeling the strain. He had nearly lost his composure at Frank Muddlefoot's courtroom statements about wanting to 'provide' for his nephews and particularly their mother once Herb finished dying and that had been the final straw for Mrs. Muddlefoot.

Binkie Muddlefoot's collapse yesterday had in fact been the reason the judge had cleared the courtroom of all the observers and media and since the victims were minors he had put a gag order in place before the trial had even commenced. But the boys had needed the emotional support of Drake and Launchpad so they had stayed while Morgana had taken Gosalyn out for some air. She hadn't wanted to leave her best friend, but Gosalyn was smart enough to understand that causing a scene by objecting would cause the judge to bar her from the room completely.

Unfortunately the overeager reporters and the peculiar subspecies called paparazzi had ruined her only dress when they had cornered her and Morgana in the park. Several S.H.U.S.H. agent's had broken cover and rescued the reporters and completely confiscated all their equipment and them. Morgana HAD changed them back almost immediately once First Agent Grizzlikof had insisted that they were going to be much more vigilant from now on but…the whole incident had taken a toll on everyone.

In honesty, Grimm was of the opinion that actually seeing a powerful Mage-born wielding power had actually been a good thing for the agents and Grizzlikof had actually been pleased at finally seeing something he referred to as a 'pudding incident' first hand. But having to restore the reporters had embarrassed Morgana and she had seized the opportunity to return to her home in St. Canard instead of remaining in Duckburg with the Mallard family and the Muddlefoot children.

Morgana always kept a little of the restorative that Lucidia regularly made in a pocket of her dress, but the tiny vial had only held enough of a dose to revive the now frighteningly delicate housewife for a few minutes after Binkie had fainted in the courtroom. Morgana had intended to return immediately with a little more of the potion in hopes that another small dose would enable Binkie to hold up under the strain since the poor woman wanted to stay with her children.

However, the mage-born sorceress had fallen prey to her own brand of weakness and so had been forced to remain in her home in St. Canard until another Mage-born could help her rebalance her energy and settle her nerves since Drake was stuck in Duckburg. The Macabre's would have come en masse but that might have cased Morgana more distress than it eased which was why Mintaka had come here while Lucidia continued to work out the other aspects of the situation.

He and Lucidia were by now fairly comfortable with traveling to and from St. Canard, since they had been doing so regularly since Council-head Bellarmine had opened formal, clandestine relations with the Normal government here. They were also very like parent figures to both Morgana and to a lesser extent Drake which made them far better suited than most of the other Macabre's as far as being authority figures for both of them and getting them all to take care of their needs; at least that was the plan.

Mintaka and Lucidia also knew how to act and react to keep the Normal's comfortable even when they had to use their magic. This being the case, they had acted swiftly to help Morgana when word of her problems reached them through their Kin. The two older mage-born had been coming and going to the Normal Realm and the Monster Realm unobtrusively for weeks ever since the end of May and were acting as contacts between Council-head Bellarmine and S.H.U.S.H. on behalf of both ruling bodies ever since that whole Dark Adept mess had been wrapped up.

Lucidia had remained on Avian Way to finish setting up the first round of cleansing spells; mostly because she had already decided to take on Drake and the rest of the stubborn Normals in Duckburg once Mintaka got Morgana settled back there and she wanted to save all the objecting and arguing for then so as to deal with it all at once. But as usual that didn't mean she had left anything to chance, Mintaka pulled a clean beaker out of the kitchen and materialized it just above his hand. After catching the cup, he poured a generous measure of Lucidia's dark red, and cloyingly sweet, energizing syrup into the container and made Morgana drink it before allowing her to get up.

In his considered opinion, Morgana had been pushing herself far too much particularly in the past several days. He knew that Mrs. Muddlefoot had been forbidden from attending anymore of the trial and taken away by the team of doctors led by Sarah Bellum from S.H.U.S.H. and Morgana had been trying to do as much as possible to help especially with things like trying to gather up enough outfits and personal items for the Mallards and the Muddlefoots since most of their stuff was destroyed or confiscated as evidence.

Old Scrooge McDuck had opened his home to the extended family of Mallard and Muddlefoot but he hadn't really been prepared for the nuts and bolts of adding so many to his household for more than a day or two and the Billionaire's frugal nature meant that it hadn't been a seamless transition even after the shortfalls had been figured out. Drake in particular had felt the strain of having to accept so much from Mr. McDuck and even though little Webbigail had been unflaggingly generous in offering Gosalyn her clothes; the two young girl ducks weren't exactly interchangeable as far as size and definitely had major differences as far as taste in styles.

This was one of the reason's why Mintaka had decided to interfere with more than just mage matters. He had gotten quite an earful from Grimm just after the group had moved temporarily to a hotel in Duckburg and then been moved to the McDuck estate when the media had become a security problem. It seemed that he and Grimm had finished their textile work just in time, now all they had to do was get Morgana settled and reunite her with Drake. Lucidia was planning on taking over the lead in their personal affairs least for a bit; while Mintaka kept an eye on the media.

He and Grimm had more experience with Normal's media technology and personnel than Lucidia or her familiars. They had also learned to recognize the types of people who fed off the frenzy the photos and other memorabilia associated with this sort of thing created; so they had come up with a few ideas to control some of the likely outcomes to protect their people.

Keeping this in mind, Mintaka continued soothingly, "Lucidia has the suit Drake needs and an outfit for Honker and I have Gosalyn's new outfit all ready so don't fret yourself dear. You go freshen up and then we'll meet them in Duckburg."

Morgana managed an embarrassed nod and went to get ready. She had managed to portal back here last night but her energy had fluctuated dangerously and she hadn't gotten any sleep or even rest since she had been stuck here away from Drake and the others. Eek had kept them all balanced and Archie had insisted that Drake and Gosalyn were fine back in Duckburg; but that had been small comfort to the distraught Morgana.

Squeek HAD tried to keep a mirror connection open so that Morgana could reassure Drake, and they had indeed exchanged a few words before Squeek had been forced to let the connection go. He had been very weak afterward and Morgana had placed an emergency call to her Aunt just before the Spell Chain at her throat had tingled vigorously and she had collapsed. Aunt Lucidia had arrived almost immediately, and had closely monitored the healing spell and the rest of the Chain's workings while keeping watch at Morgana's bedside along with Envy and Mintaka.

Once Morgana had awakened, Lucidia had observed Morgana's emotional state and promptly decided that she wasn't to be left alone OR build any portal spells on her own until after this whole mess was taken care of. Envy had returned to the Monster Realm to inform the family and Monoculo had retreated to the Family Haven.

Mintaka had rallied the rest of the castle residents and then gone to his workroom to finish young Gosalyn's surprise gift, this was a tunic style dress with a folded turtleneck collar in a soft lilac purple to replace her semi-formal pink dress that had been ruined by her run in with the reporters.

Gosalyn DID have a black dress that actually looked quite fetching, and she had worn it to the courtroom yesterday but after Mrs. Muddlefoot's collapse; and Honkers tearful reaction she hadn't been comfortable in it. Grizzlikof had quietly explained that such attire was usually reserved for funerals and other solemn occasions and so Mintaka had decided that a more positive color would be good for everyone who saw her as well as lifting Gosalyn's spirits.

Lucidia had nearly had a fit about Monoculo's behavior, Morgana needed the support of her clan and kin at a time like this! Morgana needed to stay with Drake, but…since that strange incident where those reporters had tried to force an interview with Gosalyn and overrun the court ordered security surrounding the hospital where Binkie had been sequestered, the rest of the Normals involved needed looking after too. Lucidia wasn't the only Macabre to have decided that they were taking no more unnecessary chances with Morgana and her loved ones but until Lord Macabre came out of the family haven…that was going to have to wait.

Lucidia was scheduled to have a little 'chat' with her dear brother and Mintaka admitted to himself, very quietly; that as much as he loved his mate he wouldn't want to be in Monoculo's shoes for anything when that happened…. Putting that issue aside for now, Mintaka waited until Morgana finished the restorative and then handed her another cup of tea. Just as they finished their tea, both Mintaka and Morgana felt a portal spell activate.

Then the distinctive cackle of Granny Macabre sounded through the house as she demanded, "Nero, put down that sandwich and set up my cauldron in the potion pantry!"

Hurrying from the hallway with the portal doors Granny rushed into the living room and said, "Now then Morgana don't you concern yourself with the house OR your father. The clan is behind you, those poor children need you AND your young duck. Normal born or not it makes no difference to us, now."

She tucked a hanky in Morgana's hand that was wrapped around what felt like something that was bouncing trying to escape the confines of the cloth. Proudly Granny admitted, "My last batch of jumping beans came out just fine and I thought that you might need something to distract the children with while you spend some quality time with that young Drake or Dark or whatever you call him."

Granny turned a gimlet stare on Mintaka as his beak dropped open and demanded, "Well!? What are you waiting for? Yule? The portal is already energized; Clyde and Blobby insisted on helping and if you don't get Morgana back where she belongs they will bring Sigmund with them and I'll make YOU mop up after him.".

She snorted and muttered as she hurried them along, "Men have no sense of timing…hasn't Lucidia taught you anything?"

Grimm snickered in his chosen's head as they were all hurried along the hallway and Granny opened the door next to the one that usually led to Castle Macabre. Granny gathered herself and opened the door and there in the arch was the estate of Scrooge McDuck. Surrounding the gate was a large contingent of people all yelling and shoving rudely as large water filled balloons soared over the fence and hit various reporters soaking them and their equipment.

Seeing them Granny snorted and said, "You'll have to adjust this closer Mintaka, I haven't the familiarity or the permission to violate his property and I don't want any of those busybodies to interfere with Morgana."

Morgana gasped, "Drake," and gestured to the door and all three of her familiars hummed while the image in the doorway changed to show a well appointed bedroom and Drake Mallard looking at himself in a large mirror. He was dressed in a shirt, tie and suit jacket that he had borrowed from Fenton Crackshell. It was far too long and hung awkwardly on her handsome mallard.

The fact that it was a bit worn and wrinkled did nothing for it's appearance either and they heard Fenton's voice saying doubtfully, "I donno Drake maybe you'd be better off borrowing a formal tartan and kilt from Mr. McDuck after all. My old suit hangs on you almost as badly as Gyro's did and with all those reporters butting in; you don't want to appear as though you can't afford to take care of Honker. Judges notice things like that and I STILL say you should let me get you my new suit."

Drake shook his head stubbornly and objected, "I appreciate all that you and Gyro have done Fenton. And I am already accepting too much from Mr. Scrooge. I really need to try and get my investigation back on track for him too. His deadline isn't until September but I've barely scratched the surface in breaking down the false corporations and I AM NOT taking your good suit. You need that for the dress rehearsal and meeting with the wedding planners and…."

Their discussion was cut short as Mintaka, Grimm, Morgana and her familiars stepped out of the closet accompanied by a wild and eerie laugh that sent chills down their spines and made Launchpad slam the door shut with a wince. The lanky pilot was dressed in his usual aviators outfit minis his jacket and was carrying what looked like a pile of plaid cloth over his arm.

Launchpad saw Morgana and her group and his expression lightened as a slight grin graced his bill and his expressive eyes warmed with gladness upon seeing them, "It looks like we'd better make ourselves scarce Fenton. Morgana will have Drake straightened out soon enough. Drake that lawyer Mr. Tweeter needs you downstairs once you get yourselves organized. He says he needs to go over the paperwork with you and Morgana before we go to the courthouse today."

Both Fenton and Launchpad left, Launchpad leaving the pile of clothing heaped on the bed as Mintaka started to say something to the pilot who paused courteously to listen. "Launchpad,"

Mintaka offered, "I know you usually wear a jacket and yours was damaged in the confusion yesterday so I took the liberty of getting you another one."

Mintaka smiled reassuringly at Drake who was clearly gathering himself to say something as the Senior mage calmly pulled Drake's new clothes out of the closet, as well as the leather pilot's jacket along with the dress for Gosalyn and the little suit for Honker.

Mintaka continued briskly, giving none of the others a chance to object as he hurried Launchpad and Fenton from the room, "Here you are Drake, just try this on for size right behind that changing screen and Morgana dear, you just help him adjust the fit of the tie and button the shirt properly and I'll have a nice visit with Launchpad and the children until you are done with…Mr. Tweeter wasn't it Launchpad?"

Launchpad managed a dazed nod as he slipped an arm into the jacket and Fenton was gently ushered along out into the hallway by Grimm. Drake was already preening Morgana's feathers under her bill and whispering endearments while Squeek crooned from his place in the sling. Drake had completely forgotten about his conversation with Fenton and Morgana for her part felt whole again as she and Drake connected mentally as well as physically. There were too many demands on their time and resources for them to indulge too long, but a few minutes were better than none.

Eek fluttered around them and Archie wound several yards of webbing around them to keep them together. The threesome of familiars was already recovering their equilibrium but they were taking no chances with Drake and Morgana this time. Morgana's reaction to all this emotional turmoil was a little more severe than they had anticipated, but it was Drake's emotional overload after Morgana and Gosalyn had been cornered in the park that had triggered the crisis and the familiars were determined to head off another episode before it could start.

A little while later Drake Mallard entered the downstairs study and found Scrooge McDuck at his desk speaking to Mr. Tweeter from the legal department of S.H.U.S.H.. Scrooge didn't comment on the dark blue suit with it's contrasting sky blue shirt that Drake now wore. Nor did he raise an eyebrow at the matching patterned silk tie that Drake was clearly having to make an effort not to fiddle with self-consciously. Scrooge knew workmanship and he understood that someone with serious resources had decided that Drake needed looking after and outfitting.

That suit was far more expensive than anything Drake had agreed to try on until now and Scrooge was betting that those relatives of Morgana's were behind it since he hadn't made any real headway with Drake. Seeing the results of their meddling, Scrooge had to admit that he was glad of the results. The suit was custom made and tailored, but it wasn't ostentatious and it somehow fitted the nervous mallard in it without drawing attention to his suddenly upgraded wardrobe.

Instead of making Drake even more uncomfortable than he obviously was, Scrooge jumped out of his seat and offered graciously, "Morgana lass…why don't you have a seat and I'll ring for Duckworth to bring you a little something while Drake finishes looking over those papers?"

Scrooge gestured to a small table and two armchairs by the fireplace and then said to Drake, "I'm glad to see that you found something suitable lad. I'll go check on me boys and little Webby and you can use the buzzer on the edge of my desk to signal Duckworth once you three are finished with the refreshments."

Just then Duckworth came in wheeling a serving tray and Mr. Tweeter took the opportunity to ready his presentation and waited while the Billionaire and Duckworth left. He was gratified to see that nether of the ducks in front of him bothered with the refreshments, instead they both sat in the armchairs and listened attentively as Tweeter began, "I have here several papers that were filed with a colleague of mine in St. Canard. These are powers of attorney and living will documents turning legal guardianship of Honker Muddlefoot over to you Drake. They have also named you as a potential caregiver Miss Macabre and should anything happen to either of you then Mr. Launchpad McQuack is listed as next in line. They have also mentioned that you have control over their money and expenses and I have drawn up several papers I need you both to initial that will cover paying the mortgage on their house and car as well as handling the purchase of some personal items for Honker."

Drake felt his bill drop open as Tweeter continued doggedly, "Tank is to be given over to Binkie's Mother and her husband. And a small allowance is provided for him as well as covering some of the expense involved in transferring the boys to their new homes. Unfortunately, from what I have been allowed to see of the finances; Mr. Muddlefoot doesn't carry a large balance in his accounts but there is a trust fund whose interest can be accessed in accordance with this addendum that was drawn up and witnessed today."

"As soon as they can be reached Joanna and Artimus Spoonbill will be brought up to speed and you are authorized to inform them as little or as much as you wish. According to this, If they or a Trudy Webfoot are unavailable; The Muddlefoot's asked if you would consider taking their older son in as well."

Mr. Tweeter shuffled the documents and indicated where they were to be signed and initialed and continued sympathetically, "They Do seem to have grasped the hardship it would be to take on Tank with your, well…other obligations Drake. My counterpart Mr. Johnson was a bit muddled by their obscure references to your night job and such when he drew up these papers. But the meaning is clear, evidently they address your work quite succinctly without actually stating anything Mr. Mallard. And in the event that you are unable to take Tank in they leave his care to your discretion. As well as giving you deciding vote on their health care."

Clearing his throat and observing the now stunned look on Drake's face Mr. Tweeter decided to finish as much of the briefing as he could before Drake interrupted and continued, "Of course this was all prior to their knowing about their other available resources but still we should present these to the judge as soon as he opens court so he can look over everything before the weekend. I should mention that the trust fund should only be accessed as a last resort since it is intended for educational purposes and it's main income at the moment is derived from a combination of your Watchdog software and a diverse portfolio of investments that I cannot divulge until after Honker has been in your care for at least twelve months."

Drake asked numbly, "When were those papers from the Muddlefoots drawn up?"

Glancing at the beginning of the sheaf of paperwork, since that wasn't actually what Mr. Tweeter had expected to be the first question Drake asked. He replied gently, "Almost seven months ago. They appear to have had all this ready since just before Christmas of this year."

Drake winced and said, "they knew, all this time and I never thought that…."

Morgana kissed him and offered, "they understand why you didn't admit things to them Drake."

Just them there was a large crash and Scrooge McDuck's distinct Scottish accent was heard as the slap of webbed feet and the thunder young ducks up to mischief and running from the trouble reverberated through the stout door.

"Now then Lads, I expect better from you than that. Those reporters are an annoyance but…."

All three of Scrooge's nephews burst into the study followed by their great uncle who looked a little winded but by no means finished with his scolding. Huey, Dewy and Louie were all carrying large model sling shots and quickly hid them behind their backs upon realizing that the other adults were in the room. Drake shook himself out of his daze and silently held out a hand and sheepishly all three nephews surrendered their weapons.

Drake handed them to Scrooge and asked, "Dare I hope that soaking the reporters outside the fence wasn't Gosalyn's idea?"

Huey looked mutinous and said, "We aren't stool pigeons Mr. Mallard."

Louie admitted carefully as Scrooge looked ready to begin his tirade anew, "It was our idea to try and make them back off. Every time we get Gos or Honker to lighten up a little they but in yelling and trying to take pictures. And Gos…"

Dewy flushed angrily and added," She's in the kitchen with Mrs. Beakley and she won't even try and convince Honker to come out of the library. He hasn't turned a page of that encyclopedia for at least ten minutes and …."

At this Drake interrupted, "I appreciate the thought fellas, really."

Morgana offered, "Honker doesn't know about all this Drake. I'll go to him and you see to Gosalyn and we'll go together to the courtroom. Hopefully this will be finished soon."

---

Franklin Muddlefoot stared out the tiny window of the armored transport as it took him from the courtroom in Duckburg to his new home in the tri-state maximum security prison. He had expected that slimy Beagle to handle things better than this, the judge had sentenced him to two life sentences without parole for trafficking in pornographic materials with minors as content and for the assault of Francis Jr. and Honker.

He snorted in disgust and tried in vain to adjust the manacles chaining his wrists to his waist. That wasn't even taking into account the charges against him for poisoning that fool Herb who hadn't even had the decency to up and DIE from it. That trial was to be held in St. Canard and Barrister had been confident that that trial was going to be easier to control. He had also promised to set appeals in motion for him to apply for parole eventually but that wasn't the point! As soon as he had been sentenced, Frank had set his insurance policy in motion and now he was just going to have to be patient. Fortunately he was used to being taking the long view….

---

_Okay, here's the deal I am thinking that this will finish up this part and the next story in the series is called Gosalyn's Past and in it I address the contents of this story as well as giving everyone a glimpse into the adventures of Drake and company before the cartoon episodes 'Darkly Dawns the Duck.' please read and review. If anyone thinks I need to add anything just email, message me or give me a clue and I'll see what I can do since I am totally open to suggestions and LOVE filling requests. Your friend Irual _


End file.
